Interrupted Prosperity
by Cappucine
Summary: When's the worst time for Trunks to deal with his very irritable wife? When he finds out he's going to be a father, of course! Please R&R!
1. What's Wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
To any and all expectant readers, I would like to make it known that I have worked hard and to the best of my ability to plan this story out so that nothing in here is out of place.  
  
And a short reminder that I love to receive reviews, therefore I try to reply to every single one I get! I appreciate reviews to the fullest!  
  
And one note to new readers, if you haven't taken the time to read some of 'It Just Makes Sense,' you might want to so you get what's happening.  
  
With that said, I will begin...  
  
It was just like any other morning, except today the weather was descent. The sun washed over the green landscape. Everything seemed refreshed.  
  
The rich scent of French toast, syrup, and hot coffee. It provided all the reason one Saiyan needed to get out of bed. Goku sat up. "Breakfast!" he exclaimed mightily, and he crawled out from underneath the covers.  
  
He pulled a white shirt over his head and started down the stairs toward Chi-Chi who was shuffling busily about the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Chi-Chi!" he said.  
  
"Well, it's about time," his wife clucked as she shot Goku a quick glance and tried to suppress a smile. "I was beginning to worry you'd died in your sleep."  
  
Goku grinned, interlacing his fingers behind his head. "I guess I was pretty tired."  
  
"Sit down. Your breakfast is almost ready," she told him.  
  
"Breakfast!" Goku couldn't miss breakfast. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, especially if you're a Saiyan in training. Somewhere between his second helping of toast and third cup of coffee Goku got an idea. He looked up at Chi-Chi. "Hey, do you want to come with me today when I train?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Why?" She poured some more coffee into a cup for Goku.  
  
"Bulma told me there are going to be shooting stars out tonight," he replied. "I thought you might like to watch."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. Sometimes he could be sweet. "Of course, I'll go with you."  
  
Goku grinned. He knew she would like a little 'quality time' under the stars.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Bulma's husband never appreciated her cooking, so she never cooked anymore, and he was left to scrounge through the cabinets and see what he could find.  
  
Bulma looked over the top of her science magazine at her daughter, Chain. "Good morning, Dad!"  
  
Vegeta grunted in reply and shut slammed the cupboard door. There wasn't anything worth eating in there.  
  
"Morning, Mom!" Chain said. She jumped up onto the counter stool beside Bulma.  
  
"Good morning," she replied. "Oh, Chain, I've been checking the skies with my telescope lately, and I thought you might like to know that there's going to be a meteor shower tonight. If you want to see it the best place to go would be up on those hills you used to visit."  
  
"Hey, Dad, can we go tonight?" Chain asked.  
  
"You may."  
  
"I want you to come, too."  
  
Vegeta glared at his daughter and then plunged his head into the refrigerator. "Okay."  
  
Chain smiled. There was nothing she liked more than spending time with her father.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Trunks had been waiting in the foyer for a few minutes now. They wanted to go and train today in the GR at Bulma's home, but Demi wasn't ready yet.  
  
Trunks glanced at his wristwatch and then yelled up the stairs. "Hey, are you coming?"  
  
No answer. He decided to see what was taking so long.  
  
Up the staircase. She was in the living room. Demi was on the couch with her eyes closed, curled into a ball. Was it Trunks's imagination or was she paler than usual?  
  
"Demi, are you feeling okay?" He knelt down beside her.  
  
She opened her eyes and grinned sheepishly. "I'm just feeling a little lightheaded. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry," he said. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm okay now. We can go."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Chain was just about to head to the GR to join her father for training, when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and smiled at her older brother and sister-in-law.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"How're you doing, Chain?" He gave her a hug. She stepped back and looked up at him.  
  
"Your hair is longer."  
  
"It's only about shoulder-length, there's nothing wrong with that," he said.  
  
"I didn't say anything was wrong. You just look different." She looked at Demi. "You've changed too."  
  
"I guess that's what happens," she smiled.  
  
Then Bulma came in through the hallway. "Oh, my goodness! How are you, Trunks!" She hugged him tightly. "And Demi? It's been such a long time! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Actually, we were hoping to use the GR," Trunks replied.  
  
"I should have guessed," Bulma grinned. "Your father is already in there. You should stay for a while! Maybe for dinner, or something."  
  
Trunks and Demi shook their heads in unison and Chain made a gagging gesture behind Bulma's back.  
  
"Oh, we don't want to make you go to all that trouble," Demi told her.  
  
"Yeah, you work hard enough as it is," Trunks lied.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of ordering out," she said.  
  
"Oh!...Um, well, in that case, I suppose..." Trunks trailed off, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah...we just didn't want you to have to cook for us," his wife chimed in.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and looked at the floor. "I'm sure that was it."  
  
Trunks was at a loss for words.  
  
Chain was shaking with both hands clapped over her mouth, trying (without much success) not to laugh.  
  
"And what's your problem?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nothing," Chain whispered, snorting the laughter back through her nose.  
  
"Oh, get out of here!" Her mother shoved her in the direction of the GR. "You too, guys. Why don't you go ahead?"  
  
"Good to see you again, Mom."  
  
"Bye, Mom..."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Goku, be careful!" Chi-Chi scolded. "What are you trying to do your son, anyway, kill him?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad..." Goten rubbed his sore eye. "You don't have to hit that hard."  
  
Goku smiled like Goten's rebuke was a compliment. "Sorry, guys. I guess I don't know my own strength."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "You do something like that almost every sparring session," Goten remarked.  
  
"Are you serious?" Chi-Chi's mouth dropped open. "I need to spend more time down here keeping an eye on you two."  
  
"Now look at what you did," Goku whispered.  
  
Goten sighed.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
After almost an hour of training in the GR Demi seemed to suddenly lose focus.  
  
Chain landed a flying kick in Demi's stomach, and Demi vomited across the room and crumpled into a ball. She grabbed at her stomach and rocked back and forth, groaning.  
  
"Yuck..." Chain stepped back, and shook the revolting mess off her hands.  
  
"Demi, are you okay?" Trunks ran toward them.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry," Chain said.  
  
"No...it's not...I...wasn't feeling good before you hit me..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Her husband was worried.  
  
"I just don't feel good..."  
  
"Well, take a break," he said.  
  
"I think I should just call it quits for the day."  
  
"If you're sure." Trunks helped her stand up, and she walked slowly toward the exit.  
  
"Sorry, Demi," Chain repeated nervously.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Demi mumbled without turning around.  
  
"Demi told me this morning that she was feeling kind of lightheaded."  
  
Vegeta scowled. Skipping training over an upset stomach was inexcusable.  
  
Demi stumbled into the house and leaned her head against the wall. She felt like she had the worst hangover of her life.  
  
Bulma noticed her daughter-in-law and stopped. "Hey, are you okay, hon?"  
  
"I don't know..." Her voice was low and weak.  
  
"Are you sick?" she inquired.  
  
Demi nodded faintly.  
  
"Why don't you lie down for a while? Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
"No...thank you."  
  
Bulma helped her to the couch and propped some pillows up for her. "If you need anything, you let me know, okay?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Bulma thought out loud. "You know, maybe you should have Trunks take you home."  
  
"He's busy..." Demi rolled onto her side and wrapped her hands around her stomach.  
  
Demi was half-Saiyan; her immune system didn't cave easily. It was definitely unusual for a Saiyan to get sick.  
  
"I'm going to tell Trunks to take you home."  
  
"Please don't," Demi told her.  
  
"Yes I will. I want him to take you home. If you're sick, you need to rest."  
  
"I'll be fine," Demi said. She threw her hands over her face and started to sob quietly.  
  
You can guess what's wrong. It's the summary, for goodness' sake...well, whatever. Review!  
  
And a special thanks to my editor! You're doing a great job, as always! Thank you! 


	2. Guess What

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing, guys! I always look forward to your reviews! So thanks to animeprincess1452, Trugeta, Rika/Phoenix, and AnimeLuverGurlz!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Thank you! I'm glad it's alright so far! I always value your good opinion!  
  
To Trugeta: Yes sirree! She is! Glad the start was good, thank you!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: Chain's like Trunks when he was little? I hadn't noticed, wow! Thank you!  
  
To AnimeLuverGurlz: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad I got a good opinion from you in the start! And here, I updated!  
  
Okay...  
  
Trunks tried to keep training with Vegeta and Chain in the GR, but he couldn't focus. It wasn't normal for Demi to get sick like that.  
  
Demi was still lying on the couch in the living room. Bulma sat down next to her and placed a hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder. "What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Demi had sat in her love seat, staring out of the balcony window. She had been waiting for Trunks to get home from work. She leaned her head on the back of the love seat and sighed.  
  
She needed to talk to Trunks. But she was worried about how he would react?  
  
Demi glanced at the small clock on the table beside her. Nine forty-six. Late. She heard the door open and close downstairs.  
  
Trunks quietly slipped through the front door. He removed his jacket and put it on the coat rack nearby. Oh man, he thought. Demi's going to be mad.  
  
He ascended the stairs slowly, and made his way into the living room. He glanced around cautiously, until the familiar voice greeted him.  
  
"Hi, honey. I missed you today." Demi smiled up and Trunks and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I..., uh, missed you today, too," he replied uncertainly.  
  
"Are you hungry? I can fix you something if you'd like."  
  
"You don't have to do that," he answered.  
  
They were both exhausted so they got into bed. Demi pretended to read for a minute. Then she set the book on her nightstand and glanced over to her husband. "Trunks?"  
  
"What?" he mumbled groggily.  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
Trunks rolled over, draped an arm lazily around her waist, and snored loudly into her ear.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"You're pregnant." Bulma smiled knowingly. She wrapped her arms around her daughter-in-law and pulled her into an uncomfortable hug. "That's great. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy! Finally!" Bulma clapped her hands together and grinned. "We'll have grandchildren! Have you told Trunks yet?"  
  
"Not yet," she replied.  
  
"Oh, well. It's alright! I can't wait, I'm so excited! I'm going to have a grandbaby!" Bulma stood up.  
  
Trunks, Chain, and Vegeta were just walking through the door.  
  
"Guys, guess what?" Bulma asked cunningly.  
  
"You're ordering out after all?"  
  
Bulma shot a sly glance over to Demi. Demi's response was indifferent. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?" Trunks blurted out.  
  
"You're what?" Chain wondered.  
  
"Pregnant!" Vegeta snapped. "P-R-E-G-N-"  
  
"You're going to be a mom?" She interrupted her father.  
  
"Yes, she is. And you're going to be an aunt," Bulma chimed in.  
  
"Wow! I am, aren't I?"  
  
Trunks stared at Demi. "Are you sure?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
He leaned back and took a deep breath. He wasn't ready to be a father. He didn't know anything about babies. They cry a lot. He knew that. But the more he thought about it the more he started getting excited about the idea. He was going to be a parent!  
  
"So, 'Dad,' how do you feel?" Chain grinned.  
  
"Wow. I don't know," he replied vacantly.  
  
Vegeta was stunned. He kept mouthing 'pregnant' over and over silently. Trunks and Demi were finally going to give him a strong little boy or girl who would become a great Saiyan.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
After Trunks and Demi went home, Chain dragged her father outside to watch the meteor shower.  
  
She lay on her back in the grass, hands behind her head. "Wow, did you see that one, Dad?" she pointed.  
  
"There is nothing extremely spectacular about 'shooting stars,'" he told her while sitting with his arms crossed. "They're simply meteorites entering the planet's atmosphere."  
  
"But they're so pretty. Isn't it nice to get to enjoy something beautiful every now and then?"  
  
Vegeta glared at his daughter who pretended not to notice, then looked back up.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"Goku, this is so wonderful!" Chi-Chi moved closer to her husband and leaned back to look at the stars.  
  
He hugged her close and smiled. When he held her like this she felt so protected and loved. She could just curl up and close her eyes with no worries. She smiled contentedly.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Demi was kneeling uncomfortably with her head resting on the toilet seat. The bathroom was rank with the sweet sick smell of vomit.  
  
Trunks was trying to give his wife as much space as possible, and tried to ignore the heaving sounds coming from the bathroom. It almost made him want to throw up. He swallowed hard and turned another page in the book he was reading.  
  
When she was sure she was finished, Demi stood up and went to the sink. She washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth. She looked into the mirror and did a double-take. Was she broken out? She leaned in closer and inspected the tiny red specks on her cheeks and around her mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She had vomited so hard that the blood vessels in her face had broken! It looked awful. She reached into the medicine cabinet, found her makeup bag and did what she could to cover up the red spots covering her face. Hopefully Trunks wouldn't notice.  
  
She came out slowly.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Trunks asked her.  
  
She nodded faintly and sat down beside him on the sofa.  
  
"What happened to your face?" he asked without thinking.  
  
She started crying. This was so embarrassing!  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You're still pretty. It's barely even noticeable," he lied.  
  
"I guess we'll have to tell everyone." Demi looked up at him.  
  
"About your face?"  
  
"No, stupid," she punched him playfully. "You know what I mean." She was dreading all of the 'Congratulations' and the obligatory questions that would follow: 'When will it be born?' 'Is it a boy or a girl?' 'Have you got any names picked out?'  
  
Trunks could tell that Demi wasn't happy about the situation. And he sympathized. Demi and lots of attention didn't go well together at all. "I'll tell everybody," he promised.  
  
A small smiled crept over her face.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "The most important thing right now is for you to feel comfortable."  
  
"You're wonderful." She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. He was so good to her. She loved him, and deep down she was happy that she would be having this baby.  
  
So I hope this other chapter was satisfactory. Some of the things I wrote were taken out, but oh well! It's nice to have everything checked up! Review!  
  
And again, thanks to my editor, the Great Gordon and His Amazing Festival of Fools, as he likes to joke! 


	3. Tips from Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
Thank you so much, guys, for reviewing! It always makes me glad to see reviews! So here's to animeprincess1452, Trugeta, Rika/Phoenix, AnimeLuverGurlz, and DracoMalfoylover108! You're all great!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Yes, she does feel awful. Quite a few anxieties. And thank you so much for the compliments!  
  
To Trugeta: Yep! You were right! And yes, Vegeta will be proud! He'll have quite a few expectations for his young grandchild. So will Bulma, though probably not along the line of what Vegeta has. And I'm glad you're interested! Thank you!  
  
To Rika/Phoenix: Hm, I see. Interesting. Anyway, yeah, not a real joy.  
  
To AnimeLuverGurlz: Yes, poor Demi. She isn't feeling great at all. And here, I updated!  
  
To DracoMalfoylover108, chapter 1: Thank you for the compliment!  
  
To DracoMalfoylover108, chapter 2: It is liker her to get so excited, isn't it? And thanks a lot for the compliments!  
  
Here you go...  
  
Trunks awoke a little earlier than he would have liked. It was still dark outside. He glanced over to his alarm clock. It was only four twenty-two in the morning.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and tried to go back to sleep, but the gagging noises from the bathroom kept him awake.  
  
In the bathroom, Demi kneeled once again before the toilet, leaning over the bowl groggily. She groaned for a moment, and breathed in deeply, then gagged and threw up another stomach-full into the bowl.  
  
Demi felt as if the vomiting would never stop. And what was worse was that the vessels in her face were breaking even more than before.  
  
Finally, Trunks felt he could relax. The retching noises ceased, and he sensed his wife pass him by.  
  
Demi made her way downstairs into the small kitchen. She closed the door behind her and leaned back, arms spread out to each side as she gripped the edge of the counter with her hands.  
  
A few hours later, Trunks sat up in bed and glanced around. Demi wasn't in the room. He slipped out from underneath the bed sheets and headed downstairs without bothering to pull a shirt on.  
  
He entered the kitchen and saw Demi making waffles. She turned and smiled sweetly at Trunks. "Good morning, honey. How nice to see you...awake."  
  
Trunks was uncertain at first. "Good morning."  
  
"Are you hungry? I'm making you some waffles with blueberries and whipped cream for breakfast."  
  
Trunks grinned. It certainly sounded delicious. "Sounds good," he told her.  
  
"Would you please do me a favor, then? Could you set the table?"  
  
This was new. Demi had never asked for him to set the table for them in the mornings before. "Sure."  
  
He grabbed the plates and silverware and headed out of the kitchen to set them down upon the small table in the next room.  
  
When Demi finished cooking, Trunks immediately grabbed the waffles and topped them. He proceeded to eat with a true Saiyan's appetite, until he noticed Demi.  
  
She had always had a large appetite. But this was ridiculous! She stuffed an entire waffle in her mouth, and then shoveled in some blueberries. Trunks felt sick watching her...  
  
He tried to ignore it, he tried examining the tablecloth, he tried thinking hungry thoughts hoping to get his appetite back.  
  
Then the telephone rang. Demi swallowed and stood up from her chair. "I'll get it. Hello?"  
  
"Demi, how are you?" It was Bulma, and she sounded as cheerful as ever.  
  
"Oh, pretty good," she replied.  
  
"Glad to hear it. I was wondering if you wanted to drop by today? I'd like to talk to you. Just chat."  
  
Demi thought for a moment. She usually wasn't one for chitchat. But maybe Bulma could give her some advice on her unexpected situation. "Okay. I'll be over there as soon as I finish breakfast."  
  
"Wonderful. I'll see you then."  
  
Demi replaced the phone and sat down with Trunks at the table. He had taken advantage of the lull and scarfed down as much of his meal as he could manage before Demi came back.  
  
"That was your mom," Demi told him. "I'm going over there as soon as we're done."  
  
He nodded. "Alright. I guess you don't mind, then, if I go ahead and pay a visit to the others while you're gone."  
  
She blinked up at him and picked up another waffle.  
  
"I just thought I'd go ahead and tell them about the baby," he said. He paused. Saying those words seemed so strange.  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea," she mumbled through a mouthful of waffle, sprinkling the table with globs of blueberry and cream.  
  
Demi and Trunks finished up and headed upstairs to shower and dress.  
  
Just before Trunks left, he turned back to his wife. "Hey. Do you want me to drop you off?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know...to keep you company." Trunks was a little worried. What if something happened to Demi or the baby?  
  
"It'll save time if we go separately."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
She grinned at him knowingly. "I'm going to be fine. I can still take care of myself, you know."  
  
He stared at her for a moment. "Just promise me you aren't going to do anything...that's potentially dangerous."  
  
"Oh, come on."  
  
"Please promise me?"  
  
Demi sighed. "I promise...you big dork."  
  
He smiled at the small reassurance and kissed her on her forehead, then took off to meet the others.  
  
Demi turned and looked at her car. Trunks hadn't taken it, probably because he thought she would be safer if she drove. She stared and shook her head. I'd rather fly, she thought. It's so much faster.  
  
Up, up, and away. She took off for Bulma's.  
  
Trunks decided to pay a visit to Goten.  
  
He spotted the Son house, landed at their door, and knocked. "Hello."  
  
Goku opened the door and smiled cheerfully. "Hi, Trunks!"  
  
"Hey, Goku. Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"I was hoping to talk to Goten if he's around. Actually, I wanted to speak to you and Chi-Chi, too." He sunk his hands into his pockets.  
  
Just then, Chi-Chi came in from the next room. "Trunks! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. Is Goten here?"  
  
"He's just up in his room." She glanced up the stairs. "Goten! You have a visitor!"  
  
Goten came down the stairs. "Hey, what's up? Long time no see," he said. "What have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Actually, that's what I was going to tell you guys about," Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh?" Chi-Chi placed her hands on her waist.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked apprehensively.  
  
"Do you want the long version or the short one?"  
  
"Why don't you give us the short one," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Well, Demi's pregnant."  
  
Chi-Chi gasped.  
  
"No way!" Goten exclaimed. "That's awesome!"  
  
Goku was shocked. "Pregnant?"  
  
"Congratulations! I bet you're proud!" Goten beamed.  
  
"How wonderful, you're going to be parents!" Chi-Chi told no one in particular. "So tell me! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"We don't know yet," Trunks replied. "As long as it's healthy, I'm happy enough. But..." He grinned and put a hand behind his head. "I wouldn't mind having a girl."  
  
"When are you expecting?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably have Demi make some appointments. She won't be too happy about it, if I know her, but it's for the best."  
  
"Well, let us know as soon as you figure out when the baby's due!" Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"Of course," he nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Goku grinned widely. "Demi's Pregnant! Congratulations, Trunks!" He took Trunks's hand and shook it. "You're going to be father, that's pretty cool!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The doorbell rang, and Bulma moved toward the door to answer it. She smiled. "Hi, Demi! Glad you could make it! Come in."  
  
Demi smiled at her mother-in-law. "Thanks for inviting me."  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
"A little better. So, where do you want to talk?"  
  
"Anywhere is fine," Bulma replied. "Chain and Vegeta are busy in the GR, so that'll give us plenty of time to talk." She led her daughter-in-law to the living room and they sat down.  
  
"I've been wanting to ask you some questions," Demi said, "about the pregnancy."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well," she started, "the morning-sickness hasn't exactly been fun. It's a little embarrassing, but my face bleeds each time I get sick."  
  
"That's perfectly normal, Demi."  
  
She felt slightly reassured. "Yeah?"  
  
"Sure. Chi-Chi and I both experienced that. It is a little embarrassing, at first, but it goes away soon enough."  
  
"That's a relief." She leaned her arms on her legs and grinned to herself.  
  
Bulma smiled. She could tell Demi was unsure. "Being pregnant requires a lot of effort, but it's such a nice experience. The joy of becoming a mother-to-be is so wonderful. And not just because of the new baby."  
  
"I was wondering..." Demi started. "I don't really know how Trunks feels about all of this yet."  
  
"Just talk to him. I'm sure he has plenty of concerns of his own."  
  
"Are there any other side effects that I need to be worried about?" Demi asked nervously.  
  
"Mood swings," Bulma said immediately. "Believe me, the mood swings are something to reckon with. One minute you feel just fine, and before you know it the smallest thing can set you off. All of the little things you used to be able to overlook will get on your nerves." She smiled in thought. "I remember when I was pregnant with Trunks. Boy, my mood swings really got to Vegeta. For once he was careful around me."  
  
Demi grinned. She couldn't imagine Vegeta walking on eggshells because he was scared of making Bulma upset.  
  
"Yeah, I could demand special treatment from him."  
  
This caught Demi's immediate interest. "Special treatment?"  
  
"I was treated like a queen. Or a princess, I should say. There were a few times when he even brought me breakfast in bed. Speaking of which, have the cravings started yet?"  
  
"Um...I was feeling a little hungrier than usual at breakfast, but not any specific cravings," Demi answered.  
  
"Expect strange cravings. I know Chi-Chi's cravings weren't too bad, she just wanted watermelon all the time."  
  
"What about you?" Demi wondered.  
  
"My cravings were weird. I really wanted to have hot sauce in my cereal," she replied.  
  
Hot sauce in cereal? Yum. Just thinking about it made Demi's mouth water.  
  
"Anyway, if you ever have any more questions, I'm always here," Bulma told her. "And I have a few questions myself. What are your plans?"  
  
"Well..." Demi thought. Was she supposed to have a plan? "I'm a little bit anxious about seeing a doctor and I'm thinking about giving up training. I don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
"I understand. Although your father-in-law might not. When are you going to see if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I don't think I want to know."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in surprise and disappointment. "Why not?"  
  
"I'd like it to be a surprise."  
  
She had been so excited about seeing the baby. But Demi was the mother, and had the right to keep it a surprise if she wanted. Bulma would just have to wait.  
  
Hopefully this chapter was as good as expected. Review!  
  
And not forgetting to thank my editor! Thank you! 


	4. Congratulations

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.  
  
So sorry for not updating as fast as I hoped I would! My schedule got very behind...I was so busy! And my editor wasn't doing his job, on top of it...he did edit, though, just not when he got the chapter...  
  
Well, for my super appreciative thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you animeprincess1452, Trugeta, DracoMalfoylover108, DBZAngelX, Samurai of Cherry Blossoms, and AnimeLuverGurlz! You're all excellent!  
  
To animeprincess1452: Thank you! He is going to be in trouble soon...It should renew some of the respect he has for his wife, at least.  
  
To Trugeta: Thank you! He'll have to be careful around her pretty soon. And yes, that's an excellent idea! A club of scared husbands! Mood-swings and cravings...Trunks will soon find out...  
  
To DracoMalfoylover108: Thanks for the compliments! Glad I'm doing well!  
  
To DBZAngelX: Thanks a whole lot for the compliment! Although I'm sorry I didn't get this posted sooner...  
  
To Samurai of Cherry Blossoms: Most special thanks to you, I really appreciate being put on your favorites. I'm glad the story meets with your approval!  
  
To AnimeLuverGurlz: Yeah, it's hard to think of anyone who'd want to eat that...And thank you! Here, I updated!  
  
Here it is, then...  
  
Bulma and Demi were drinking lemonade. They sat at the counter on stools, sipping (or Demi rather drowning down) their drinks.  
  
You know, you should make an appointment as soon as possible," Bulma told Demi. "We don't want there to be problems with the baby."  
  
Demi felt her stomach squirm uncomfortably. She had been worried about the baby ever since she found out she was pregnant. She finished off the last of her lemonade. "I'm nervous. I don't know...I know I shouldn't be, but I am...Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that, being rather skilled in medical care, you're acquainted with several doctors. Would you mind helping us find a good obstetrician? Someone who could properly help us monitor the baby, as it is a growing Saiyan."  
  
"I do know a few doctors. And I understand completely that you're going to want someone who can keep up with your child. I'd love to help you."  
  
"Thanks," Demi poured some more lemonade into her glass.  
  
"But I know you've got to be exhausted, and right now the most important thing is for you to relax. Anything I can help you with, just let me know."  
  
"I've heard about how some couple's relationships are...interrupted by the baby." Demi gulped down her lemonade. She wanted to be sure that her relationship with Trunks stayed the same and he didn't feel neglected or unimportant.  
  
"I'm sure that you two will be fine, dear," Bulma promised. "But, don't be too surprised if you feel stressed out constantly. Carrying and then giving birth to a child is no walk in the park, especially when it's a Saiyan. It is exhausting."  
  
Demi gave a small sigh. "I'm getting stressed out just thinking about it."  
  
"My suggestion to you would be to take every opportunity to relax. Don't ignore what your body tells you."  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Mom...Hello...It's me!" Bra appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Hey, guys! What's up?"  
  
"How are you, honey?" Bulma smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Pretty cool. I didn't think Demi was going to be here. How've you been?"  
  
"Good, thank you," she replied.  
  
"I hardly get to see you and Trunks anymore. We're so busy..." Bra leaned on the counter casually. "What's new?"  
  
Bulma grinned as she stood from her seat and put the pitcher back into the refrigerator.  
  
Bra paused. "Have I missed something?"  
  
"Nothing much...Auntie Bra..."  
  
"Auntie?" She straightened. "Demi! You're...!"  
  
"Pregnant?" She grinned cunningly.  
  
"Oh, congratulations! How sweet! You're going to be a mother!" The gleam in her eyes brightened. "And my brother is going to be a father! I'm so happy!" She took Bulma's empty seat at the counter quickly, then leaned forward. "Well? Do you have any names? Is it a boy or a girl? When is it due?"  
  
"Not sure yet," Demi answered calmly. "But your mom agreed to find me a good obstetrician, provided Trunks doesn't mind. So I guess we'll know before too long."  
  
Bulma gave another smile. She enjoyed helping her family, and now so when her son and daughter-in-law were going to need lots of advice and help from her.  
  
Bra was thrilled. She was going to be an aunt! She simply couldn't wait to see her new nephew or niece.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Pan set her head down on her desk and sighed. How much longer until she could leave? People seemed to enjoy making students wait in college. She thought about what she would do as soon as she was free. Maybe she'd stop to see her mother and father before going back to her apartment.  
  
Class dismissed. Pan immediately headed out to Gohan and Videl's.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Trunks landed in front of the house, knocked loudly on the door, and waited for Videl to answer. "Trunks! Gohan, get over here, we've got a visitor!"  
  
Gohan came over. "Trunks! I haven't seen you in a long time. Too long, actually."  
  
"Well, everyone's been really busy," he replied.  
  
"Busy is right," Videl agreed, putting one hand on her hip. "Well, come in."  
  
"Thanks." He stepped inside. "Is Pan here?"  
  
"We haven't heard from her for a while," Gohan answered. "My guess is she's been busy with her classes."  
  
"I was kind of hoping she'd be here for what I have to say..."  
  
The sound of an approaching car turned everyone's heads. "You may just get your wish," Videl said.  
  
Pan stepped in through the door. "Hi, guys. Trunks! How's it going? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Pan. I was going to tell you all something. I do assume you want to hear about it." He put a hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, yes." she said, putting her hands on her waist. "I always want to know what's going on."  
  
Gohan nodded. "So what's up?"  
  
"Well..." Trunks grinned. "It's Demi."  
  
"Is something wrong with her?" Videl wondered.  
  
"No, she's just going to have a baby."  
  
"A baby!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Oh, it's so sweet!" Videl smiled. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Demi! This is just so wonderful!"  
  
"Congratulations," Gohan grinned. "Welcome to fatherhood."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Incredible," Pan muttered. "Wow, you're going to be a daddy! You're going to have a little baby! A baby!" she repeated. "How cool is that? So, do you want a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I, uh...guess I'm hoping for a girl."  
  
"Oh, that's sweet," Videl said to no one specific. "And when are you guys expecting?"  
  
"I just found out yesterday. So we're not that sure about anything, yet. But I'll be sure to let you know when we are."  
  
"I just can't believe you're going to be a dad," Pan said.  
  
"Yeah. Hope everything goes well for you," Gohan told him.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Trunks arrived back at his apartment. He came inside, wondering if Demi was already home. "Hello?"  
  
When he didn't receive an answer, he headed upstairs to find her in the living room. She was waiting for him. "Hello, sweetheart," she greeted.  
  
"How did it go today?"  
  
"I had a nice conversation with your mom. She gave me some good advice."  
  
"I'm glad." He took a seat next to her.  
  
"And while I was talking to her today, I asked her if she wouldn't mind helping us find a good obstetrician. Of course, I wanted to make sure you're okay with it before she does."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. My mom knows some good doctors, and I'm sure she could find someone who would do a good job."  
  
"And one more thing...I don't want to have an ultrasound to find out if it's a boy or a girl. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"I guess not, why?"  
  
"Because I want to be surprised. You know, a little bit of suspense," she grinned.  
  
He smiled at her. "You always amaze me."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and leaned her forward to him. Holding her in his arms, he began to think on how things were going to change. And he was looking forward to every moment of it.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
That evening Trunks and Demi crawled into bed. They each grabbed a book to read.  
  
Just as Trunks hit a very interesting paragraph in his book, Demi reached over and tapped him. "Hey, I'm kind of hungry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry, dear. Do you think maybe you could get me something?" she asked.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Uh...sure. What would you like?"  
  
"How about a glass of warm milk and some cucumber?"  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." He headed downstairs into the kitchen where he poured the milk and put it in the microwave to warm it. He took a cucumber out of the refrigerator and washed it off.  
  
Trunks grabbed a small knife (so Demi could cut it) and took the food up.  
  
She smiled and took the glass from him.  
  
Trunks got back under the covers and picked up his book, trying to figure out where he'd left off.  
  
Dem finished the glass of milk quickly. She examined the knife for a moment, and then set it on the nightstand. She bit into the cucumber, crunching noisily.  
  
Trunks was going to be sick. Demi gulped down the cucumber in half a dozen nauseating bites. Listening to Demi chew set all of Trunks' nerves on edge. It was awful.  
  
"Did you get enough to eat?" he inquired timidly.  
  
"I think so. Well...Good night, honey."  
  
"Good night..."  
  
I hope the chapter was good. Review!  
  
And not forgetting to thank my editor! So...here it is! Thank you! You're doing great! 


	5. Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**A super big thanks to everybody who reviewed, including Trugeta, animeprincess1452, AnimeLuverGurlz, DracoMalfoylover108, and Ladii Chocolate! You guys are super, thank you all!**

**To Trugeta: My update pace isn't too disappointing? Phew! Thank you for the comment! 'Auntie Bra...' It has a subtle ring to it, I think...Glad to hear it was humorous, too. And your idea is great! I can imagine it already...Thanks again!**

**To animeprincess1452: Why thank you! Glad to hear you're enjoying the story, it makes my day! (By the way, I've been wondering was 'ja ne' means. I suspect it means goodbye or something similar, but I'm not sure...)**

**To AnimeLuverGurlz: Yes, we sympathize with him. Thanks for reviewing!**

**To DracoMalfoyLover108: Thank you! And thank you again!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Wow, thanks! Neat to hear. Thank you for the comment, as well! As for your question, did you mean Goten? I am warming up on their little pairing quite a bit, I think.**

**Okay, now the chapter...**

Trunks was unsure how to comfort his wife (or deal with her, for that matter). Her morning sickness seemed to be getting out of hand. It made him nauseous just thinking about it.

He sat on his bed for several minutes, thinking about the baby. He still had trouble grasping it. I was just too remarkable to be true. He had such pride and love for his wife, for she was a strong and caring woman. She would soon become a strong and nurturing mother.

A few minutes later, Demi came in from the bathroom. She had already showered. Her damp hair fell in front of her face and the smell of lotion lingered upon her skin. She was wrapped in a dark red robe.

He smiled at her. "Good morning, my beautiful wife."

"Good morning. Are you working today?"

Trunks paused. He had forgotten about work. There were so many things going on that it had slipped his mind. However, this was an important time for him and his wife, thus he decided to take a break and spend some time with her. "No," he replied.

She smiled. It would be nice to have him home for the day. "Well, then, I'll just get ready and make you breakfast."

While Trunks showered and dressed, Demi was in the kitchen making him his morning meal. She was in the middle of fixing him some sweet homemade cinnamon bread. But she wanted something else. She would still make Trunks his own breakfast, but she had other plans...

Warm, moist, cinnamon bread with maple glaze spread generously over the top. Trunks helped himself and glanced up at Demi. "Aren't you eating?"

"Yes, but I'm going to make myself something else." She opened up a large box of cream of wheat and poured it into a bowl, then mixed it in with a serving of milk.

Trunks thought nothing of it, at first, thinking she was going to cook it as she usually did. But he was mistaken. She took the bowl of raw cream of wheat and cold milk to the table, sat down, and began to eat.

Once again, the horribly uncomfortable feeling returned. Raw cream of what? Sick...

Demi paused. She swallowed her mouthful and headed into the kitchen. She looked through the refrigerator for a moment, until she found what she was looking for.

Steak sauce? She poured it into her bowl, stirred it up, and then took another bite. Much better, she thought. It's tangier this way.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore. His appetite was gone, but he didn't want to seem rude so he remained at the table, trying not to watch as Demi slurped up her...breakfast. He hoped that these odd cravings were only temporary...

. . . . . .

Bulma was excited. Having a grandbaby was going to be wonderful. For so many years she'd heard Trunks say the same thing over and over. "I don't want any kids." But at last she'd gotten her wish.

Chain came into the room and approached her mother. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was only thinking," she replied. "What's up with you?"

"Dad and I are taking a break from training." She joined Bulma on the sofa. "So what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the new baby. Aren't you excited?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know much about babies," Chain shrugged.

Bulma gave a small laugh. "Babies are so sweet and lovely. You'll like it, I know you will."

"Hey, Mom, what was I like as a baby?" Chain asked curiously.

Her mother grinned. "You weren't as fussy as your brother and sister were. And you seemed to get along better with boys than girls. Bra had quite a time babysitting you, but it was much easier for Trunks."

"What did I like to eat?" she beamed.

"You would eat just about anything."

"So what do you think this baby will be like?"

"You can never tell. Babies begin to develop their own personality rather quickly." Demi will have quite a time with such a demanding husband and a child. I hope my son is taking good care of her. I would have liked to have someone to be there for me.

"See you, Mom." She jumped down from the sofa and went to search for Vegeta.

Bulma was still thinking. That boy had better tow the line. I can't imagine how rough things are going to get for Demi. She needs to take it easy.

She had an idea. Grinning, she reached for the telephone and began to dial for the Son residence. First she was going to speak to Chi-Chi, and then she would inform Demi...In person...

. . . . . .

Goku was biding his time within the living room, waiting for Chi-Chi to finish fixing him his soup. At that moment, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Goku, it's Bulma. Let me speak to Chi-Chi."

"Sure, Bulma. Hang on a second."

He handed the phone to his wife. She spoke into the receiver politely. "Hello? Oh, hi, Bulma. I haven't talked to you in quite a while. How have you been?"

Goku eyed the cooking pot hungrily while Chi-Chi continued her conversation.

"Yes, he dropped by just yesterday and told us. Congratulations."

He carefully took up a cloth and lifted the lid to see how it was coming along. It smelled fantastic. When would it be finished?

"Yes, Gohan called yesterday when they found out. It's going to be quite an exciting time...I didn't get that. You want to talk about what?"

Goku carefully took up the ladle sitting on the counter. While Chi-Chi was distracted, he might be able to take a test bite of the soup. Just to see if it was done, of course.

"Sure. I think that would be fun. I'll let you tell her. Alright, thanks Bulma. Bye." She wheeled upon her husband violently. "Keep your hands off!"

He jumped and dropped the ladle. "I was just making sure it didn't have too much salt," he told her nervously.

"Get out of my kitchen," she snapped, pointing toward the door sternly.

Goku pouted. He shot her one last childish glance.

"And do not come back until you've learned some manners," she said crossly. "If you're going to act like a child, you're going to be treated like one."

Goku closed the kitchen door quietly behind him, not daring to upset his wife any further. He released the handle and sighed, glancing out of the window. "I wonder how Goten manages to evade his mother so easily..."

**Another chapter down! Review!**


	6. You've Got to Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**Oh, I haven't updated this one in a heck of a long time! I hope you guys will forgive me! (If it's a bit of an excuse, I did do a lot of research on pregnancies to keep the story more realistic!) But I'm so sorry!**

**Now, for a super appreciative thanks to every single one of you readers! And an even bigger thanks to you reviewers, since you're really the ones who make all my writing worth the effort! It's always nice to know that there are people who like my works! So here is my thanks to Trugeta, animeprincess1452, and AnimeLuverGurlz!**

**To Trugeta: Thank you so much! I can always count on you to leave an encouraging review. Thank you! Yes, you're certainly right. But the pregnancy is only the beginning of his worries, we can all depend upon that!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you so much! I can truly always look forward to your reviews. You really do always keep me in a writing spirit! Yes, poor Goku. He has a bit of a time towing the line for his wife.**

**To AnimeLuverGurlz: What can I say to you? You've made all of these last five chapters fun to write when you leave your reviews! I only hope I haven't lost you due to the terrible job in updating...Well, hope you get to read this chapter! I am going to try and update more on this story.**

**Hope you enjoy...**

Bulma had just finished doing her hair and makeup for the day. She was planning a visit to her son's, hoping to speak with him...and his wife.

She pulled a white jacket over her dark blue dress and grabbed her purse before heading downstairs. A famished Chain, who cradled her empty stomach, met her at the foot of the stairs. "Mom, I'm so hungry," she moaned.

"Well, what do you want me to do? You know you don't like my cooking," she replied.

"I don't know...I'm just hungry!"

"Why don't you ask your father to get you something?" Bulma suggested.

"Okay..." The demi-Saiyan went into the kitchen where Vegeta was looking through the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of milk. "Dad, can you get me something to eat?"

"Have some milk."

"That's not enough. I want something to actually eat."

"Go ask your mother," he told her.

Chain headed back out to the foyer where Bulma was at the door, just about to leave. "Dad said to ask you, Mom."

"Just go back in there and tell him you want him to find you something," she answered. "I'm sure he can do just that for you."

"Oh, okay."

Bulma shook her head. They never grow up...

"Hey, Dad, can't you just find me something from the cabinets?"

He glanced down at her from the corner of his eye just as he finished off his fifth glass of milk. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're a big girl. You can find it yourself. At least go and take it up with your mother. I'm busy."

Slumping over, the much-confused Saiyan girl went back to Bulma.

"Chain, not again..."

"You guys keep on telling me to go to one another. I don't know what to do," she shrugged.

"Listen. Go back in there and be demanding. Be stern with him." The Briefs woman lightly punched a fist into her palm. "Threaten him or something."

"Like you do?" Chain wondered.

"Sure," Bulma nodded.

"Alrighty."

Finally I can leave, Bulma thought, and rushed for the door before Chain could come back with another 'you-take-care-of-her' message from Vegeta.

Chain stomped into the kitchen, fists clenched, frowning. She stood before Vegeta and put her hands on her hips. "Dad."

He didn't take the trouble to answer her as he gulped down his seventh drink.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," she snapped. "Don't you dare ignore me." She crossly pointed a finger at him, much like her mother usually did.

He glanced down at his daughter from the corner of his eye without even lowering his half-empty glass. She was acting strangely...

"I'm hungry and I want something to eat, and you're certainly not too busy to pay me some attention. Now if I don't get some breakfast, I'll make you sorry."

Vegeta stared blankly at Chain, unaware of his milk mustache. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or take her seriously.

When he didn't respond, she took her threat to a more severe level. "Now. Unless you want me to tell Mom."

She wouldn't dare! Or would she...? What did Bulma tell her this time? Curse that woman... "Do you want some cereal?"

"That's more like it. Plenty of milk, too, please." Chain had adopted a high-and-mighty tone, which greatly annoyed Vegeta. He just had this feeling that somehow Bulma was behind this...

Trunks was beginning to wonder whether or not he might actually be cursed? It was absurd at how bad his wife's morning sickness was. Was she going to have this the entire nine months?

Stress was really beginning to pile up on Trunks's shoulders. But he had to keep his cool...

Demi wasn't exactly delighted at how sick she was, either. She wished to Kami that it would all be over soon. She regained her composure and gathered the strength to face Trunks once more.

She stepped out of the bathroom and put a hand to her forehead.

"Feeling better?" he inquired softly.

"Yeah..." She looked up at him. "What are we going to do about this?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About the new baby," she replied, folding her arms. She knew they would have to start making preparations for their little one. It would need diapers, clothes, a crib, and so forth. "We need to start planning for it, you know."

"Oh, yeah." He gazed down to the floor. "I hadn't thought about that. Just the fact that we're going to be parents made me forget about the details."

"Well..." She sat down beside him on the couch, putting her hand on his. "It's something we can't avoid. Why don't we think about where it's going to stay?"

Trunks looked up in thought. Where was it going to stay...?

"We have one other bedroom," his wife told him. "It's a little full of junk, but we can clear that out and then decorate it for our child."

"Sure. I think that's a good idea," he nodded. He was not at all averse to finally throwing all of that junk away...

Demi smiled. "We can start soon, too. The sooner the better, that's what I think."

Just then, their doorbell rang. Trunks stood from his seat and headed over to the speaker panel on the wall. He pressed the small button to speak into it. "Yeah?"

"Trunks, it's me," Bulma answered.

"Oh, Mom. We weren't expecting you. Hold on." He pressed the button for the front gate to unlock it.

"What's your mom doing here?" Demi wondered. "She usually calls before coming over."

He shrugged, and soon a voice from downstairs called out to them. "Guys!" Bulma came upstairs and smiled at her son and daughter-in-law. "There you are. I just thought I'd drop by to see you both."

"Yeah. Hi, Mom..." Trunks greeted her uncertainly, setting a hand behind his head.

"Hello, son. And Demi. How are you?"

"Fine thanks," she replied slowly. "Er, would you like...anything...maybe...? A drink or something?"

"That would be splendid," she replied sweetly. "How about some ice tea?"

"Okay." Demi got to her feet. "I'll just make some for us, then."

"Why doesn't Trunks make it?" Bulma grinned at him with that look in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"You don't mind, do you? After all, you can do a favor for your wife while she's pregnant. Right?" She smiled pleasantly at her son as she clutched the strap of her purse.

"Yeah...sure..." He made his way to the kitchen where he began to look for some tea bags. Where did Demi keep them, anyway?

Bulma turned back to Demi. "Well, now that it's just us girls, I thought you'd like to talk."

"Alright." She sat back down on the couch, and her mother-in-law joined her.

"So, how have you been? I hope Trunks has been taking good care of you."

"He's doing an excellent job," she grinned. "He's been very good to me."

"Good," Bulma answered almost crossly. "So, Demi, I talked to Chi-Chi the other day and discussed a small subject with her. I wanted to surprise you, but I thought maybe you'd like to take some time off."

"Time off from what?"

"Just some time off. I was thinking that we could have an outing once in a while. What do you think? Would you like that?"

A frequent outing...Demi pondered the idea. It could be fun, but that all depended on whether or not Bulma was talking about shopping and such. Heaven knows Demi was not a shopper...But then, she had to shop sometime. She needed to get everything for the baby. "I'll think about it and let you know."

"You do that," Bulma grinned. "And take your time, there's no pressure. The idea is to let you have some relaxation in the first place."

"But how often are we talking about here?"

"Well..." she put a finger to her chin in thought. "I was thinking along the line of at the end of every month. Of course, if you have a different schedule..."

"I don't. I shall certainly think about it. It's very nice of you to offer, Mom."

"Don't mention it. Ah." She gazed up just as Trunks brought them the glasses of ice tea. "Thank you." She took a sip.

"Thanks, honey," Demi took her glass.

"Anything else?" he asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"What?" Demi glared up at him. "Don't you speak that way to me. You be nice when your mother is here, do you understand?"

Trunks was taken aback. What was wrong with Demi...? "Yes..."

"Since you asked, though, you can get me something," she grinned cunningly. "An ice cream float would be nice. With whipped cream and sprinkled on top. Got that?"

"Yes, dear," he replied cautiously.

"Oh, and perhaps a cherry, too," she suddenly smiled. "If it's not too much trouble, of course, honey."

He headed back to the kitchen, wondering about that sudden behavior. What was that all about...?

**There's the next chapter. I hope it was good! Also, perhaps you all could leave an opinion for me on whether I should do something for thoughts, like other writers. Such bold or italics...Only you guys can tell me. Review!**


	7. Bittersweet Moods

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**Thank you, guys, for helping me out on the decision of thought bold/italics. This will make it easier!**

**And very special thanks to you who reviewed! Thank you animeprincess1452 and Trugeta, because you always encourage me!**

**To animprincess1452: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! It makes me happy! But I'm also sad...you can't update! The ninth? That's too long! No! {Sob}**

**To Trugeta: Why, thank you for the comment! And it makes me feel so good to know you enjoyed the Vegeta-Chain-Bulma scene! It was fun to write, I'll admit. And Demi and Trunks are having their own problems, as you did point out! Yes, the mood-swings are going to sneak up on him anytime now.**

**Yeah...**

Bulma was in the living room, sitting comfortably on the couch with her cordless phone up to her ear. She'd just finished dialing the number for the OB-GYN clinic for the office of a slight acquaintance. She listened as it rang.

Just then, Chain walked in through the living room. "Mom, where's Dad gone?"

"Your father?" Bulma looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. "He's been in the GR for a while now."

"Isn't it time for his break?" The young girl set her hands on her hips. "I don't have all afternoon..."

Vegeta came through with a towel draped loosely around his neck. He shot a quick glance to his daughter as she spoke.

"Finally. Hurry up, I want my lunch."

"Look, kid." He leaned his face in toward hers, scowling. "I don't take orders from you. I am the Prince of Saiyans."

"Which means I'm the Princess of Saiyans," she reminded him, smirking.

"Princesses never tell their fathers what to do."

"This Princess does."

"Guys!" Bulma snapped, catching their attention. "I'm on the phone, here. Keep quiet."

They glared at one another, and then moved away to the kitchen.

Finally, another voice answered on the other end of the phone. "Good afternoon?"

"Hi, Sharon. It's me, Bulma Briefs."

"Mrs. Briefs. How are you?" Sharon replied.

"Fine. And please, call me Bulma. It's been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it certainly has. What can I do for you?"

"Well, my daughter-in-law is pregnant," she said. "I'm calling to make an appointment for her. She said she wanted a good obstetrician, and you were the first to come to my mind."

Sharon laughed modestly. "So you want an appointment, then. I'm available this next Wednesday at one-thirty. Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah, that's a good time."

"And what's her name again?"

"Demi Briefs," she answered.

After a short pause, Sharon spoke back into the receiver. "Okay, then. I'll see you next week. Thank you, Bulma."

"Thank you, Sharon. Bye." She set the phone back on the hook. "Hm. I hope Vegeta and Chain are getting along well and not causing trouble."

In the kitchen, the father and daughter were still quarreling. "What makes you think you have the right to order me around?"

"You never do anything for me. And besides, I have a right to expect the 'royal treatment."

"Not from me, you don't," he growled.

"We'll see..."

. . . . . .

Demi had just finished hauling out a huge desk, carrying it out of the old room in the hallway. She set it down on the floor and wiped her brow, looking up at her husband. "There's another one. We can toss it, too."

Trunks examined it for a moment before gripping it around the edges and picking it up. "Sure." He started to head off, but paused before he got more than a few steps. "Are you okay? You seem exhausted."

"Well, I am carrying two people and some furniture," she grinned.

Trunks grinned back. "Demi, your stomach hasn't even grown an inch yet. The baby can't be that heavy."

"Says you..."

"What about just being tired?" he wondered. "I know my mom was like that with Chain. She'd just suddenly have these energy drops."

"I doubt that," she replied, wiping her hands off on her jeans. "Besides, I am half-Saiyan just like you. I can take care of myself."

"Just try not to overdo it, sweetie. I do want you to take it easy while you're pregnant."

"Of course you do," Demi nodded. "Go ahead and take that out by the garage, please. I'll finish figuring out what we can keep."

Trunks did what he was told, and then headed back inside to see about anything else she might have wanted to throw out. When he noticed that Demi was no longer tossing tables out of the doorway, he became a bit concerned. Glancing around, he found her sitting in an old rocking chair with her eyes closed, hands placed over her stomach.

"Demi, are you alright?" Trunks approached her and set a hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, I'm just tired," she replied. "I felt like sitting down for a minute, that's all. I can finish up in a minute."

She tried to stand up from her seat, but Trunks placed a hand on her chest and gently pushed her back into a sitting position. "Maybe you should take it easy, hon. A little bit of rest won't hurt you, you know."

She frowned up at him. "Are you implying that I can't move some furniture?" she snapped.

"Of course not," he answered, blinking a few times. "I'm just concerned for you right now, and I want you to relax as much as you possibly need to."

"Well..." She looked down for a minute before smiling. "Maybe some lunch would be good." She got up from her seat. "You could use a break, too. Do you want me to make you something?"

"Don't worry about it," he grinned. "I can finish up here while you eat."

"Now hold on," she frowned again. "You're not going to move any of the stuff I haven't touched yet, are you? Because I still haven't decided whether the baby can use those or not."

"How's the baby going to use furniture?" he asked sarcastically.

Demi's frown deepened as she stared at him sternly. "Bookshelves, Trunks. Nightstands, dressers...haven't you ever heard of putting a baby's clothes in dressers? Or were you just planning on us throwing some perfectly good furniture away and keeping the baby in an empty room?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just thought that..."

"You don't know the first thing about decorating a room, Trunks, let alone an infant's room," she crossed her arms. "How do you expect me to just allow you to rearrange this place without consulting me first?"

"God honey, I was only trying to help out..."

Demi smiled pleasantly at her husband. "Darling. You're so thoughtful, trying to help me. Okay." She nodded in consent. "You finish up while I make us some lunch." She headed off toward the kitchen, leaving her husband alone in the hall.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. That was close! He thought Demi was going to blow her top at him. What was bringing all of this on...?

Demi was in the kitchen making them sandwiches; she placed the cheese slices on the bread just when the phone rang. She went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Demi, it's me," Bulma answered.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"I got you an appointment with an obstetrician this next week," she told her.

"Really? That's great."

"Her name is Sharon, and she's really nice. I'm sure she'll have no trouble keeping up with your little one, either. I made the appointment for Wednesday at one-thirty, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. I have no plans for then. Trunks can come, too, right?" Demi wondered.

"Of course. So Wednesday I'll meet you guys at your place, and then you can follow me out to the clinic," Bulma told her.

"Sounds like a plan," Demi grinned. "Thank you, Mom. I really appreciate your doing this for me. It takes a load off."

"It's my pleasure." Demi could just hear her smile on the other end. "By the way, have you thought about those monthly outings any?"

"Hm..." She paused in thought, and then glanced over to the calendar on the wall. She smiled. "Well, I think I'd enjoy going out once in a while."

"Wonderful," Bulma replied happily.

"I suppose I can't evade the shopping. I'm going to need some things for the baby. Do you think you could help me out with that?"

"I would love to, dear. I always like to help you guys. So whenever you want to set the date, call me and let me know." Bulma was excited, Demi could tell. But then it was expected, she was the grandmother.

"That I will. Thanks. Bye."

As soon as she hung the phone up, she turned back to the sandwiches she was making. She set her hands on the counter and leaned on it, looking at the bread she was supposed to toast in the oven. **'I am so tired...'**she thought. **'But then I'm so hungry!'**

About a half hour later, Demi had forced herself to finish up, setting the pile of toasted sandwiches on the dining table. She took a seat and placed her head in her hands, waiting for Trunks to come back.

He did, and it didn't take him long to notice his meal. "Lunch, great. I'm so hungry." He sat down quickly and helped himself to several sandwiches.

"You think you're hungry," Demi mumbled, and then looked up. Trunks was already eating ravenously, without noticing her at all. She scowled at him. "No 'thank you'?"

He looked up at her in surprise as if he'd just now noticed she was sitting across from him.

"I'm the one who made you your meal," she told him crossly. "Don't I even get a bit of thanks? I mean, I was tired but went ahead and cooked for you, anyway."

He swallowed his large bite before speaking. "Sorry. Thanks..."

"Thanks? That's it?" she leaned forward and put a hand on her hip. "Is that the best your can do for your pregnant wife?"

"Demi...I'm sorry, honey. I guess I'm a little tired, too. I'm so hungry." He put a hand over his stomach as he looked up at her.

Demi smiled sweetly. "You poor sweetie. You just want your food..."

Trunks hesitantly reached out for his sandwich again while looking up at his wife. Boy, she was acting really weird, there was no doubt about it... "Demi do you think...you might, um..."

"What's wrong?"

"Was anyone in your family a manic depressive, by any chance?"

She raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind..." **'I better not risk it,'** he thought. **'Maybe I can get some advice on it from Gohan. After all, his knowledge on these things is legendary.'**

"What's legendary?"

Trunks looked back up at Demi with widened eyes. What...had that been...? Did she just hear his thoughts? He didn't look away from her for several minutes.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, and Trunks was awakened from his trance-like state. "Finish your lunch, dear."

He took an unusually small bite of his meal before mentally nodding to himself. Yeah, he would speak to Gohan. Maybe tomorrow he'd pay him a small visit...

**And one more chapter out of the way, so I can move on! Review!**

**Also, special thanks to my editor for helping out again!**


	8. A Talk with a Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**I want to give my thanks to all of you super people who have been reading, and most of all, reviewing! My hat's off to you two, animeprincess1452 and Ladii Chocolate, because you're both awesome!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter! It was good to see your review! So I hope you like this chapter, too!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Good to hear from you again, thank you for the comment! Yes, I see you do love chocolate! We all got to have something like that (I'm a coffee lover, but I still like chocolate a whole lot.) Hope your donut was good! Come again! Waves**

**Here's the chapter, then...**

That morning Trunks awoke to find that Demi had already woken up, and had probably gotten herself ready for the day. He knew that when that woman was awake, she stayed awake.

He made his way downstairs into the kitchen, where Demi was just making breakfast, and was already filling up his cup with coffee. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Thanks." He took a sip and then gazed back up at her. "How about you?"

"I assume you mean before my morning sickness came on again." She gave him a sarcastic grin.

Trunks sympathized. "I'm sorry, honey."

"So...Are you going to be able to stick around this afternoon so we can finish cleaning the baby's room?"

It was then that Trunks remembered he had planned to pay a visit to Gohan. He was hoping to ask him some questions about what was going on lately. "I kind of had some plans for this afternoon..."

"What do you mean you 'kind of' had plans?" She shot him a sharp glance and put a hand on her waist.

"If you must know, I was going to call on Gohan."

"What for?"

**'Oh, good. Now she's getting suspicious...'** "Well, he is a good friend, and we haven't seen each other for quite some time."

"You saw him just last week," Demi frowned.

"But it wasn't really much of a visit. I just dropped by to tell them the news," he told her, hoping she'd buy his excuse.

Demi rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "You are so pathetic, Trunks. But whatever. Go ahead and visit him if you want to. I'll just stay here...by myself."

Trunks sighed as he unexcitedly anticipated the start of one of her rants. '**She's always got to make a big deal out nothing,'** he thought.

"What?" Demi suddenly rounded on him with a stern expression.

He blinked at her, confused. "I didn't say anything..."

"Don't you tell me that," she shook a spatula threateningly at him. "You and your little sarcastic remarks. You ought to know better, mister."

Now Trunks was even more suspicious. He just had to know if she really was reading his mind. He only hoped that Gohan would be able to tell him about this...

. . . . . .

Chain approached her father with another demanding look. She held a small pizza box in her hand, which she gave to him. "Here. Make me some lunch. Just put that in the oven."

Vegeta frowned. "Put it in the oven yourself."

"I do lots of things for myself. Can't you just go ahead and do this for me? You're not busy right now."

"I am busy. Now scram!" He pointed toward the door.

"Want me to tell Mom?" Chain smirked. She knew how to get him to obey her commands.

Vegeta growled at his daughter before ripping the box open in anger. He took out the pizza, tore away the plastic cover, and then threw it in the oven.

"Turn it on," she said, gesturing to the buttons.

Vegeta, murmuring curses, did so, and then looked back down at his daughter. "Anything else, brat?"

"Nope, that's it," she told him smugly before leaving the kitchen.

As soon as Chain was gone, he felt free to show his anger, clenching his fists. He wasn't going to allow this to go on any longer. He would just have to 'discipline' her the hard way...

. . . . . .

Gohan was looking through all of the books on the bookshelves, searching for an encyclopedia, when the doorbell rang. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and called out to his wife. "Are you going to get that, hon?"

Videl came gracefully down the stairs and headed over to the front door. She opened it and smiled at her guest. "Trunks. Nice to see you. Won't you come in?" She stepped aside and politely held the door open for him.

"Hi, Videl. What's up?" Trunks stepped in.

"Oh, Trunks." Gohan glanced over to his friend. "What brings you?"

"I managed to break away and I thought I'd drop by for a minute."

Videl smiled at the two men and turned. "I'll just be upstairs." She ascended the staircase and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Gohan looked back at Trunks. "So, what brings you way out here?"

"I wanted to ask you about something, actually."

"Sure, Trunks." Gohan moved toward the couch and took a seat, and Trunks sat over in one of the chairs across from him. "Oh, by the way, how's Demi doing lately?"

"Fine. At least to her, I think. That's actually what I was going to ask you about...She's been a little off lately. I think it might be the pregnancy, but I don't know. Yesterday and this morning her mood just kind of...fluctuated."

Gohan understood; he knew it all. "She's going through the mood-swings, huh?"

"Mood-swings?"

"When women become pregnant, their hormone levels tend to surge, and it creates a wide range of effects. I believe that the mood-swings are caused by this high hormone level." Gohan glanced upstairs nervously before lowering his voice to a whisper. "They're a real nightmare."

"Yeah," he gave a small laugh. "Also, um...I think Demi is reading my mind. Especially yesterday and this morning it seemed like she was in my head."

"You guys couldn't hear each other's thoughts before?" Gohan wondered.

He thought for a moment, thinking perhaps they did and he just hadn't realized it. "Maybe. But not word for word. It was more of a general knowledge of what was going on through the other person's head...if we really were hearing each other, that is." Trunks leaned forward with his arms on his legs.

"Chances are you were. When a Saiyan seals a marriage or bond of loyalty with his or her partner, the two can hear each other's thoughts."

"So I was actually hearing her think before?" Trunks seemed fascinated at the prospect.

"Or you had a general understanding of what was going on, like you said," Gohan replied. "My guess would be that now she might be starting to hear your thoughts more clearly."

Trunks seemed just slightly nervous at this. He frowned.

"Don't worry about it, though," the demi-Saiyan grinned. "You'll be able to hear her thoughts, too. Just don't expect to be able to learn as quickly as she does. After all, she has a young Saiyan inside of her to help the ability develop faster."

"Yeah..." Trunks sighed.

"Just tell me one thing." Again Gohan glanced upward nervously before whispering. "Does Demi have a frying pan?"

"Sure, I guess," he replied, puzzled.

"Not those type. I mean...a frying pan of doom."

Trunks' eyes widened as he caught on. He swallowed nervously. "Oh...No, I don't think she does." He shook his head.

Gohan slapped a hand down on Trunks' shoulder. "You are a lucky man, my friend. I wish I had been able to say the same about Videl. Just be glad that Demi doesn't have one."

But Gohan had failed to predict his headstrong wife, who was listening into their conversation with her bedroom door ajar. She grinned malevolently. **'That will all change,'** she thought. **'Never underestimate word-of-mouth, my husband.'  
**

. . . . . .

Demi had just finished straightening the bookshelf up against the wall. She gave it one last shove to make sure it was flush, and then let herself relax.

She took a look around and grinned in satisfaction. Yes, this was a perfect setting for the little one. Right beside the door was a bookshelf where all of its baby books could go; in the corner was the rocking chair she'd rested in yesterday (it would be good to rock the baby to sleep in); on the opposite wall was a dark brown dresser where they'd put the clothes; and away from the window was an empty space, reserved for the crib they would buy.

Demi brushed her hands off and headed out to the hall, where Trunks had just come in. "Hey. Guess what, I got the baby's room finished," she told him.

"That's cool," he nodded. "But Demi, don't you think it might have been a bit too much for you?"

"Here we go again," she sighed. "Look, if I can carry a Saiyan inside of me, I can certainly move some furniture. You don't have to be that worried."

Trunks looked away. Maybe he was too concerned...she hadn't hurt herself, anyway.

"Anyway, how'd it go with Gohan?"

"Pretty good. I just..."

Demi grinned and placed her hands on her waist. "Why are you always so suspicious, why don't you just ask me if you think I'm reading your mind?"

Trunks looked up, slightly surprised.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a bad thing. As a matter of fact, it might be very helpful for the both of us."

He thought about it, and the more he did, the more he had to agree with his wife. Gohan had said that he would probably be able to hear her thoughts too, eventually. He was looking forward to these next eight months...

**So, there was the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review!**

**And thanks to my editor, who is helping me out very much! Thank you!**


	9. The Royal Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**Sorry I couldn't get this updated sooner. I was running on my editor's schedule, and with him free time is something he doesn't have often. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, and most of all to you people who have been reviewing, for I seriously could not be prompted to update without your valued feedback! So thank you to animeprincess1452, Trugeta, Ladii Chocolate, Chibi Goten-chan, and Spring Rain of Harusame!**

**To animeprincess1452: The torture does begin, sooner than Trunks realizes! Luckily for him, his wife doesn't have a frying pan of doom...as of now. He ought to be praying it stays that way...**

**To Trugeta, chapter 7: Yay, you've returned! Waves back Yes, Demi's catching onto his thoughts here. Watch out Trunks!**

**To Trugeta, chapter 8: I'm so glad that you enjoy the Vegeta-Chain scenes, because I do enjoy writing them! You made my day! Thanks! Oh, about the fpod...fill me in on what you meant by that, will you, please? (Nervous here!)**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Hello again, too! Thank you for that compliment, it makes me feel so good about how I work! Oh, yes, I've decided on names, most assuredly! Anyway, Trunks will catch up to his wife soon enough in thought-hearing. It's only a matter of time...**

**To Chibi Goten-chan: Oh, yes, it's hell! But Demi's not exactly having fun, either. Anyway, sorry for not updating sooner...**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: Thank you so much for the compliment! Oh, you think so with Vegeta and Chain? Well just wait until you read this chapter! My editor did some stuff, and I got such a kick out of it! He really is great! Anyway, I'm sure you'll like this chapter. Enjoy!**

_NOTE: Before I start, this one chapter is done in...is it called POV...? Anyway, I usually don't write like that, but my editor changed it to be that way, and I just loved it!_

**For all of you who loved the Vegeta-Chain scenes...enjoy this chapter editor and me whipped up!**

Hm. What am I doing? I'm waiting for Chain – the slave driver – to come back. 'Get me something to eat!' or 'Clean up my mess!' or 'Find something for me to do!' It's driving me insane! I swear the very next time she tries to tell me what to do, I'm going to have to give her a little old-fashioned discipline – Super Saiyan style.

But so far she's been playing it safe. Lucky for her...But I have a sneaking suspicion that it's only a matter of time...

Yeah, the brat will probably tell on me, and if she does Bulma will undoubtedly side with her daughter. But no big deal, I just have to make sure that Bulma never finds out. And since she's out of the house I figured that gives me a sporting chance.

So I'll just wait...

Right on time. Here she comes sashaying into the room, arms folded and scowling like a...like a...bi...uh...a...bi--g fat brat.

"What are you doing in here?"

I'll just play it cool...pretending not to notice the tone in her voice, I interlace my fingers behind my head.

"Well, since you're not busy, I think it's time you got me some lunch, pudgy. And hurry up, too, because I've got the worst headache and seeing you lounge around on your lazy rear is making it worse."

The brat turns on her heel to leave, but she's not going anywhere. Not with my fingers wrapped around her throat, the little weasel. I toss her into the air and catch her by the ankle the second before her head spills into the floor. Who's the boss now? Huh?

"Oh no..."

That's right. I don't have to say anything. I'll just carry her off. She's wriggling like a worm on a hook...a worm on a hook...I like that. She starts to say something, but I cut her off, "Worms don't talk, so keep it shut!" She pouts for a second but she's smart enough not to open her mouth again.

Chain's staring anxiously. She looks so stupid strung upside down...it makes me want to laugh, but I keep a straight face. She better start saying her prayers to Kami or whomever she thinks might be able to help her...

Trunks and Demi finally found time for rest. Enjoying the silence between them, they marveled at the view below where the city lay just below the mountainside.

Demi thought to herself as she stared out over the landscape. She was feeling so...nice. Even though her stomach hadn't grown at all yet, she could feel the life growing inside of her, and it was just nice. She put her hands over her stomach...

Trunks glanced at Demi from the corner of his eye, and then stood up and started toward her. "Are you sick again?"

"Nope, I feel just fine."

With a tone like that, Trunks knew she wasn't masking another one of her sickness bouts. **'Boy, she's in a good mood,'** he thought.

Demi grinned at him, reached her arms up, and pulled him into a hug. Trunks took advantage of the moment and kissed her.

Then he moved one of his hands down and touched Demi's thigh.

"Hi, guys."

Trunks scowled in obvious disappointment, and Demi straightened. Goten was standing right behind them.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Of course not," Demi pouted, shielding her scarlet face.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Trunks asked with a spiteful tone.

'Boy, he sounds like his dad now...' "Uh," Goten hesitated, "You wouldn't answer when I knocked, and your front door was unlocked, so..."

Demi stood up abruptly and left the balcony.

Goten smirked over at his friend. "So, how's it hanging?...Stud!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?...We've been keeping busy. We picked out a room for the baby."

"Right on. Hey, speaking of which, have you picked out any names at all?"

"Names?"

"Yeah, names, anyway since you haven't I thought I'd just tell you that 'Goten' is a pretty obvious choice but don't overlook it because it has a noirish windblown stranger mystique going for it, and –"

"Don't even think about it, honey," Demi shouted from the doorway.

Trunks smiled nervously in the direction of the stern voice, then back to his friend. "Yeah, Goten, you know, these things take planning, and uh...But yeah, we'll keep Goten in mind, okay bud."

Goten nodded approvingly.

Demi suddenly reappeared. "Would you like something to drink, Goten?" she smacked, pouring on the syrup.

"No thanks...I'd actually better be running along. I just wanted to swing by and bug you guys."

"And we appreciate it," Demi said, grinning her most plastic grin.

He whispered, "How long has she been like that?"

Trunks just shook his head.

This is the most fun I've had in years. Chain is crying like a little girl and I didn't even do anything. All I'm doing is dragging her by her hair at Super Saiyan Three for a few hundred thousand kilometers and she's totally breaking down. And from the looks of things she wet herself...

"What's the matter 'prin-cess'? I'm just trying to take you to my favorite restaurant. Don't you like the food here?"

We stop at a little Sushi place I know. It's not a good Sushi place. The Sashimi here is never fresh and it smells like a fish market in the middle of the Sahara.

"Sit down."

She starts to say something about being sorry.

"SIT DOWN." She sits. "Hey, chef, whip us up a plate of your best Sushi. What's that? Last Thursday was a good catch. Great. Actually, forget about the Sushi, she doesn't like all that rice and seaweed. We'll just take an extra-large helping of your best Sashimi. Oh, I've already eaten. Thanks."

Since Sashimi is served raw it only takes them a minute to get the food out, and my God does it stink. It's obviously old. I can see fat little worms pushing around in the mess. "Come on Chain, you said you were hungry. Eat up."

"Please, I'm so sorry."

"Worms don't talk honey, they just eat. SO EAT!"

Absolutely, the most fun I've had in years...

**Well, what'd you guys think? Enjoy it? Let me know, please, because I like to have everyone's opinion! Review!**


	10. Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**I would like to give my sincere thanks to everyone who's been reading, and most of all to everyone who has been reviewing! You guys are just terrific with your inspiring reviews! Thank you so much to Trugeta, animeprincess1452, Spring Rain of Harusame, and Ladii Chocolate! You're the greatest, guys!**

**To Trugeta: I am so glad you liked it! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you enjoyed the humor within the chapter. And I'm actually still thinking about the fpod...hm...well, just in case! #puts glasses on again# I'm ready for an angry Trunks, too!**

**To animeprincess1452: Chain appreciates the sympathy! Believe me! And I'm glad that you liked the chapter, it's great to know! Thank you!**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: It was pretty mean, wasn't it? Somehow I feel a little guilty. I am so happy, too, that you liked the chapter so much! Thank you!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Hallo! So glad that the chapter was funny to you! Yeah, the little half-Saiyan had it coming, and I believe that her punishment was only fitting. Vegeta's got it! #waves# Come again!**

**Now! Chapter...**

Trunks sat on the couch, leaning one arm on his leg while he glanced at his wristwatch. Twelve-thirty. Well, they had some time before he and Demi would be forced to leave for the OB-GYN clinic for their appointment. The appointment for their little one as well as his wife. He grinned at the thought.

But while he was glad at the prospect, Trunks had to admit that it also racked his nerves. Waiting for this moment was like just waiting to be embarrassed from accompanying a woman to see how...well, yeah. And not only that, but it was like someone telling him to be patient until he could know for certain whether or not his boy or girl was healthy.

Demi entered the room, wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight blue, short-sleeved shirt. She set her hands on her hips as she looked down at him expectantly. "Tell me, what time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty," he answered, glancing up at her.

She nodded, and tapped a finger on her arm for a moment. Suddenly, she brushed past him, and said, "I'm hungry."

He watched her go, tapping the tips of his fingers together, before looking out the balcony window in thought once again. Then, her recent statement suddenly registered with him. **'Hungry? Again? She's been eating so much lately...'**

In the kitchen, Demi opened and slammed cupboard doors, rummaging around for the one thing she had such a sudden craving for. At last, she found them, and retrieved the box of graham cracker sticks. She thought that perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she added a few extra ingredients, too.

She opened the refrigerator to see if she could find any tasty sauces. Mayonnaise. Mayonnaise was always good. Oh, and salsa. Mustard. And some butterscotch and chocolate syrup. And...well, what the heck? A little steak sauce and whipped cream never hurt anybody. Ketchup, ketchup, ketchup...

She started pouring all of the sauces onto her graham cracker sticks, and spread them evenly with a butter knife. She put several dollops of whipped cream on the top just to finish them, but a thought unexpectedly struck her. Just two more things, and that's it. Let's see...chocolate sprinkles and cherries. Excellent.

She stuffed one of the tasty treats in her mouth, and chewed it up. **'Hm. It seems be missing just one last thing...'**

She grabbed her plate of cracker treats and promptly headed out to the balcony with a spoon in her hand.

Trunks curiously watched her go by, wondering what she was up to this time. But he never expected to see her...gah! She was digging the dirt up from her potted plants and spreading it over her food! **'No...'** He covered his mouth with a hand and swiftly rushed for the bathroom. **'I think...ugh...I'm going to be ill.'**

It didn't bother Demi, though, apparently. She was actually savoring the flavor of her snack, enjoying the grainy texture that the dirt had added.

Bulma finally arrived at the gate to the couple's condominium, and rang the doorbell.

Trunks reluctantly stepped out of the bathroom and quietly called for the woman of the house. "Demi..." He put a hand to his cool forehead.

"I know," she called back, and came through from the hallway where she pulled a brown jacket on.

"Ready?" he asked, averting her gaze.

She nodded, and let him take her downstairs so they could follow Mom(-in-law) to the clinic.

. . . . . .

The OB-GYN clinic they'd made an appointment at wasn't too bad. There were enough seats for them, at least, but the sounds of wailing, bratty toddlers, hungry infants, and aggravated expecting (again!) mothers just made Trunks' skin crawl. He fidgeted uneasily in his seat while Demi ignored everything and Bulma went to the counter to confirm the appointment.

It was quite a while, but at last, a professional-looking woman with dark brown hair and hoop earrings stepped into the waiting area, a clip-board and medical file in her hands. "Demi Briefs?"

The present Briefs all rose from their seats and went to follow the woman into a professional as well as personalized office. Pictures of family were set on her desk and a few potted plants sat at the window. Trunks was a little impressed to see that she also had posters of rock bands like the Ramones, ACDC, and Led Zeppelin.

"Well, Mrs. Briefs," the woman began, and both Bulma and Demi gazed at her in response. She grinned nervously. "Er, Demi..."

She nodded while Bulma leaned back in her seat.

"I'm Sharon. I'm very glad to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Bulma. And you must be the father," Sharon grinned at Trunks, who nodded.

**'Yeah, a lucky devil I am,'** he thought skeptically, and cringed when Demi shot him a knowing and suspicious glance.

"Well, unfortunately, the first appointment tends to be the longest," Sharon told them with a somewhat apologetic tone. "First, I'll just be asking you some questions."

Trunks blinked several times. **'Skip the questions. Come on! Is my kid healthy or not?'**

At last! After some rather strange and...ahem, uncomfortable questions being tossed at them...they were ready. "So, shall we check the baby's heartbeat?"

He sat up attentively at these words.

At last, when Sharon had done all of the necessary procedures, the heartbeat was picked up, and she smiled. "Sounds great to me. That's a really healthy baby, no doubt about it."

Trunks smiled and sighed in relief as he leaned his forehead into his hand, while Bulma clapped her hands and gasped in delight.

"Question," Demi said from where she was lying back on the table. "What if I don't want to have an ultrasound? That's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh, I don't think so," Sharon nodded. "Your baby sounds very healthy to me, so I don't think there's any need to monitor it through ultrasound."

**'Good enough for me!'** he thought happily. **'Just as long as we're certain the baby's perfectly healthy.'** Yes, it was very good news to both father and grandmother-to-be...

**Hope the chapter was okay! My brain keeps turning on and off on me, here, so it's hard to tell when they're going to be good. Review!**


	11. Playing Catch Up

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading, and most of all you people who have been reviewing! Your reviews are so encouraging and uplifting, and they mean a whole lot to me! So here's to Trugeta, Spring Rain of Harusame, Ladii Chocolate, and animeprincess1452! You're all just great!**

**To Trugeta: Oh, the food craving didn't make only Trunks feel sick, huh? And I'm glad it's nice to know that the little one's going to be healthy! And you'll find out whether it's a boy or a girl soon enough. Thank you!**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: Well...sorry, but I don't think she's going to change her mind. She's pretty set on her decision! But you can say what you think it'll be! That'd be cool!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Thank you! Yeah, Trunks was anxious, but hey, he's a father. Just what you'd expect from a father! And no problem on the updates! As you can see, I'm actually updating pretty fast right now...Which I'm glad of, because I know I should have been updating much sooner with this story.**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you once again for those great compliments! They make me so happy! Yeah, poor Trunks. Having to deal with all of that. And more, as you'll see in the chapter! Thank you!**

**Chapter, then...**

It was nearly two months later and Demi began to grow a little. Already her stomach had begun to round and she was struggling somewhat to fit into her favorite pair of tight, black jeans. It had been quite a sight for an uneasy Trunks. She was lying out flat on the bed, trying to suck in her tummy so as to zip up her jeans. It had taken a while, but she managed to get it done. Women were amazing...

Bulma and Chi-Chi paid them small visits every month before dragging Demi (and on the very last occasion, Trunks) out to the shopping center to browse at baby supplies. Clothes, cribs, books, blankets, and toys were only some of the things they were forced to look at. They'd bought a large, comfortable crib and several toys so far, but Trunks had this solid feeling that it was nothing compared to what they would have to buy in the future.

If one good thing came out of all of this, it was the fact that he had finally caught up to his wife in her little thought-hearing game. Before it had been a lot trickier and an absolute pain.

. . . . . .

**Flashback**

Demi growled while Trunks was frozen in a flinched position, save that he started to rub the sore spot on his tender head. He just knew that that was going to be blue in the morning (if it wasn't blue already, that is.) Whatever the case, it hurt like heck, and he couldn't help but think, **'Man! She hits hard!'**

"Ow!" Another hit to the head for thinking the wrong thoughts, and Trunks was now protectively covering his head with his arms.

Demi groaned before glaring at her defenseless husband. "Now look! My best frying pan is broken!" She threw the shattered metal shards at his feet to show him the damage he'd done to her favorite cooking tool. It had endured his Saiyan skull far longer than the others, hence the reason for Demi's fondness. And now it was worthless!

"Calm down, please," he said, still holding his arms over his head. "I promise I'll get you another one, okay?"

She suddenly sighed in exhaustion and decided to join him over in the little corner of the room on the floor.

She took a seat next to him, and he straightened, tensed and anxious. **'I'm not thinking anything. No sir, nothing at all. Empty-headed, just like Goku.'**

Demi gave a more audible sigh this time, leaning her arms out behind her. "I'm so tired..."

And the couple sat on the floor for a long while, both of them very much fatigued and stressed out. It would be a miracle if he ever managed to read her thoughts the way she did with him...

**End Flashback**

. . . . . .

Well, that had all changed. He could finally hear her thoughts, and it gave him quite an advantage as far as figuring out her 'next move' went. The tables had turned at last...

. . . . . .

**Flashback**

"Ow!"

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times not to use language, Trunks!" He would have thought it was actually humorous the way she was standing there in her large, light blue nightgown, frowning, and a newly purchased frying pan held within her firm grasp. Except that that frying pan had just connected with his head. And hard!

"I'm sorry," he whimpered, rubbing the bruise that began to form.

Demi inspected her cooking tool, making sure it wasn't starting to break only on its eleventh hit. **'Damn cheap things...'**

Trunks suddenly looked up at her with triumph lit up on his face. "Ha!" he pointed at her with a clever smile. "So if I don't curse out loud it's okay then." He rose from where he sat on the floor and gave her an accusing stare. "Is that it, Demi dearest?"

"Why...I..." She paused in wonderment. **'How did he do that? Could he have...? But I thought...I...'**

**'You thought it was going to be just you, didn't you, love?'** That smirk on Trunks' face looked uncannily like Vegeta's. It was just as sadistic and intimidating. **'Didn't think I would catch on, did you? Didn't think I might be able to hear your thoughts eventually, too.'**

"I..." Stunned and confused beyond speaking, she stood gaping at him, still holding her frying pan in both hands. She was just so shocked, and couldn't think of any logical explanation behind those...thoughts! She couldn't hear his thoughts anymore without him hearing hers? **'But it's not fair!'** she pouted.

**'Life's not fair, honey. Now why don't you just let me take that for you?'** And he held out his hand to receive (or rather take) her frying pan, still smirking.

"...I..." Suddenly her cheeks turned cherry red, and she stared up at him in anxiety. She must have been really embarrassed! Why else would she look like she was ready to break down and cry?

She started to sniffle before she reached a sleeve up to her eyes, which started to fill with tears.

Good lord! She was really going to cry! Trunks' expression softened and he put his arms around her. "Come on, sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's not that," she told him. "It's...that...I hurt you!" And she hid her face in his shoulder, sobbing like she never had before in her life.

It was madness. One second she was mad like a rabid dog, and the next she was crying on his shoulder in distress. Ah, these happy days...

**End Flashback**

. . . . . .

All in all, it had been a good thing for him. He knew exactly when to retreat from the same room as his wife, and that was when a little something about frying pans popped up in her head. **'I really must thank Gohan for explaining all of this to me,'** he grinned.

Today, though, everything was peaceful, for the woman of the house was sleeping in the next room. Lately she wanted to do only two things. Eat and sleep. Trunks didn't mind, though, as long as she was content...and quiet...

He awoke from his deep contemplation when a loud and abrupt noise caught his attention. He reached over to the table beside him and picked the ringing telephone up off the hook. "Hello?"

"Hello, Trunks," a familiar, cheery voice chimed.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"I wanted to call to see how everybody's doing," she replied. "I haven't seen you guys in a few weeks. So tell me how everything is. How are you? How's Demi? How's the baby? Oh, and speaking of whom, did you find out when your little one is supposed to be arriving?"

He paused in thought to all of her questions. "Well, uh, we're all good here. And yes, we did find out when it's going to be born. The doctor said it'll be in the spring."

He could hear a dreamy sigh on the other end of the line. "In the spring," she repeated in a distant tone. "How cute. Oh, but what about names?"

"Um...Demi and I have been thinking but we're still not sure yet. You were right; it really does take a lot of thought and planning."

"Well, of course. You're trying to name a person," Bulma laughed.

"While we're on the subject, though, I thought maybe you and Dad might want to think about what you'd like your grandchild to call you."

"'Grandma' is fine for me, dear," she smiled. "But you father...let me ask. He's right here, anyway. Vegeta."

He filled up an enormous glass of water from the refrigerator, not bothering to look back at his wife.

"Now please just answer the question, Vegeta," Bulma told him. "What do you want your grandchild to call you?"

He thought for a moment and then smirked. "'Lord' will do."

"'Lord'?"

"Or 'Majesty.' 'Your highness,' any of those are fine..." He began to drown down his glass of water.

"What about just a simple 'Grandpa'?"

He paused during his drink. "Don't be ridiculous. That's that absurd name that the spawn of Kakarot's first spawn uses for him." Translation: 'That's what Pan calls Goku. No way am I going to be called something like that.'

"Vegeta wants 'Grandfather,'" Bulma spoke back into the phone, deciding for him. "Not 'Grandpa,' of course, we prefer 'Grandfather.'"

'Grandfather...' That would do for Vegeta. Simple but still formal in its own way. He didn't see any need to argue against it.

"Okay," Trunks nodded. "'Grandma and Grandfather.' I'm sure Demi will be glad to know about that."

"Well, I guess I'll let you go, then," Bulma said. "I'll talk to you later, then, Trunks."

"Yeah, thanks for calling, Mom. Bye."

He set the phone back on the hook and glanced over to his left to see that Demi was awake. She ran a hand quickly through her midnight-purple hair and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Time for lunch," she said. "You want me to fix you something, too?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, and she headed into the kitchen to prepare their midday meal. **'Please let it be something normal, though...'**

**'Trunks!'** she thought back harshly.

**'Sorry, dear...'**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, then! It took me two days to get this written up. Please review!**


	12. Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**My most sincere thanks to everyone who is reading, and especially to everyone who is reviewing! Your reviews continue to keep me motivated! So here is my great thanks to Trugeta, Spring Rain of Harusame, animeprincess1452, Wala, and Ladii Chocolate!**

**To Trugeta: Why thank you! Yes, it is good to know that the tables finally turned for Trunks, as he was dealing with quite a lot before he could hear his wife's thoughts. Glad to know you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one, as well!**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: That is true; you don't really see too many female Saiyans! And Vegeta is proud, but that's what makes him Vegeta, no? Thank you!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you so much! You make me so happy with those compliments! And well, about the names, I just thought Grandfather seemed to suit Vegeta a bit more, but that's just me! You're right, what's in a name? Well, I hope you enjoy what happens next, for I think you'll be pleasantly surprised!**

**To Wala: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the chapter, for I did work hard on it, and spent nearly two days on it. And about that...I believe that in that case, one gene would probably be dominant and make the child either three-quarters Saiyan or human...most likely Saiyan. But just one thing you should know...Demi's other half isn't human. Anyway, thank you for reviewing! #waves# Come again!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Thank you! And that's a rather interesting idea about them arguing telepathically! I'll definitely have to think about that one! Thanks again!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read on!**

Bulma was seated at the couch, legs crossed and reading one of her books, when the doorbell rang. She promptly closed her book and set it down, heading over to the front door to greet her visitors. "Well, hi there, guys. You made it," she smiled, and stood aside to let her son and daughter-in-law enter.

Trunks nodded to her while he held Demi by an arm securely. She was already in the last term of her pregnancy, and it was over obvious. Her stomach had grown significantly large, and was as round as could be. She wore a pair of dark blue pants and a large white sweatshirt; with her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, Demi had truly abandoned her lovely-young-woman look for a more maternal appearance.

"Good to see the two of you," Bulma told them. "How's everything been for you guys?"

"Fine," Trunks replied. "So, are Bra and Goten here yet?"

"Oh, Goten's somewhere in there," she answered, glancing past the living room. "I think Bra went to get a drink, I'll go check on her. In the meantime, you guys just go ahead and relax and I'll be right with you."

"Sure thing," he nodded, and accompanied Demi to the living room. They entered in a rather untraditional manner, Trunks still gripping his wife's arm tightly to help her along. They halted when a voice greeted them.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Goten, who came in from the next doorway, gave them a small wave.

"Hi," Trunks answered. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yup. So how are you two doing?"

"We're good." They went over to the couch, where Demi slowly and cautiously lowered herself into a sitting position with Trunks' assistance. Finally, she was seated comfortably, and sighed in exhaustion. **'Carrying this kid is tiring...'**

"Do you want me to get you something to drink, hon?" he inquired after having heard her last mental comment.

She nodded, and Trunks headed for the kitchen to bring her a glass of ice tea. Demi yawned tiredly while she slouched lazily on the couch, her stomach rising up like a hill before her.

"So," Goten grinned down at her, "how do you feel?"

She thought for a moment before finally answering. "Kind of like a beached whale..."

Goten gave a small laugh. "Well, you look nice, anyway."

"Oh, take a hike." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and closed her eyes in fatigue. She was feeling very tired and unattractive lately, but a lot more patient, as well. The knowledge that her little one was due any minute was almost always on her mind, and inwardly she was very excited.

Trunks, too, was frequently aware that the baby was ready to be born. It was, even for a Saiyan, bizarrely active, and kicked like crazy, keeping the couple on their toes day and night.

Goten put his hands into his pockets and glanced over to the hallway. "I wonder what's taking everyone. I'll be right back." He exited the room, and left Demi to sit by herself, eyes closed, savoring the moment of silence.

Soon after, Chain and Vegeta came into the room, and both father and daughter noticed the very pregnant woman on their couch. "Hi, Demi." Chain approached her, grinning at the sight of the fully grown stomach. "Wow, you've gotten big."

**'Wow, I never knew,'** she thought sardonically. "Yeah, it happens sometimes..."

Vegeta stared at his daughter-in-law with a serene expression. The woman certainly had grown large, it was more than apparent (a yelling-in-your-face apparent), and from what he'd been forced to hear, his grandchild was going to arrive at any given moment.

"So, when is he due, huh? Is he going to come sometime soon?"

Demi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think the baby's a 'he,' Chain?"

"Nothing. But I want it to be a boy," she grinned.

"Well, believe it or not, the baby is several days late. So whenever it decides to come, it'll come."

"Cool."

Trunks, Bulma, Goten, and Bra all came through the door carrying their own drinks, and Bra smiled at her sibling. "Demi, look at you. You certainly have changed since the last time I saw you. Mom was right, you've grown. But don't worry, you're still as beautiful as ever," she joked.

"Mm-hm." She took the glass of ice tea Trunks handed her and sipped it silently.

Sometime later, everyone helped themselves to the barbequed meal that the woman of the house had prepared. They all ate in silence, for nothing interrupted a Saiyan's meal. Except...

Demi suddenly set her food aside and, after quite a bit of effort, sat herself up straight. Only a concerned father-to-be and husband took notice in this. "Demi...?"

"Fine. Just not hungry," she told Trunks before he could throw out the most obvious question.

He decided to take her word for it; after all, his food was calling him, and he was more than happy to finish up his large serving.

Demi, however, wasn't feeling too hot. Her stomach was sensitive, a little stretched and painful, and every time she tried to sit up it only seemed to ache more. She set a hand over her balloon-like tummy and breathed quietly.

Everyone started to catch up on old times; Bra and Demi had been busy in conversation (well, Demi wasn't really conversing – just allowing Bra to chat away), while Bulma watched Chain, and Trunks and Goten discussed politics.

Demi tried to listen to Bra as best she could. It wasn't that she was bored by the topic (much), but rather the fact that the pain in her abdomen was increasing. She shifted uncomfortably and started breathing again.

However, it wasn't going away. On the contrary, the pressing pain was growing, and becoming worse. Steadily it rose, and gradually it seemed to press into her, and she was becoming worried. Scratch that, she wasn't worried, she was now certain!

Bra stopped short in her sentence. "Demi?"

The pregnant woman closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily, supporting herself with her hands. The breathing caught everyone's attention, and they all grew deadly silent, watching her in apprehension.

Vegeta and Goten were frozen in horror, while Bulma, Bra, and even Chain were mildly hoping that –

"Okay...okay...alright..." she told herself, trying to remain calm as the pressing intensified. "Oh, okay," her murmurs got louder. "I think it's...it's..."

"Contractions!" Trunks suddenly shouted, and rushed over to his wife, nearly knocking over a simultaneously thrilled and concerned Bulma. "You feeling okay? You're alright?"

"Just..."

"Oh no," Goten muttered in terror, while Bra leaned over to her sister-in-law comfortingly.

"Okay, got to be calm," Trunks told himself, brushing his bangs back. "Not worried. No, no, what do I do? What do I do? I need help!"

**'What the devil is he doing?'** she wondered, still breathing heavily.

Vegeta was suddenly reliving the last three experiences he'd had with Bulma. Aggravated woman in labor plus a dreadfully nervous father didn't go well together, this much he knew. The boy had to get a grip now!

Finally, Bulma raised her voice over her son's and spoke up to everybody present. "Okay, everyone just needs to stay calm. Trunks, you carry Demi and take her to the hospital, now. Vegeta, make sure your son keeps his cool. And Bra...call everyone."

Nodding, the young woman reached over for the phone and immediately started to dial for Gohan's residence while Chain stayed behind Bulma and Goten paced like any worried male would...

"Okay, I got you, come on Demi, we need to go, now!" Trunks put one arm under her legs and another around her back, lifting her up and running out the doorway, nearly bumping his wife's head into the frame.

"Careful!" she snapped, while Vegeta followed them closely, a deadly scowl on his face from the way his son was behaving.

"Bra, can you catch up with us?" Bulma asked, pulling her white jacket on as Chain glanced from one person to another in perplexity.

"Yeah," she nodded swiftly.

"Good. And you," Bulma grabbed a horrified Goten's hand, "you're coming with us..."

**Hope you all liked the chapter! I'm excited to know what you all think, so please let me know and review!**


	13. Delay

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**My sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I truly appreciate your supportive feedback, and the motivation you've all given me! I would like to thank Trugeta, Spring Rain of Harusame, animeprincess1452, and Wala for their encouragement! You guys are great!**

**To Trugeta: I see you're excited! How happy that makes me! I'm always glad to know that people are enjoying my writing. And to answer your question, you will see more of Bra and Goten! And I'm very certain you'll enjoy it! Thank you!**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: Thanks so much for the review! Yeah, we'll just have to see how good of a mother Demi will be...it will be a real sight! Anyway, nice to know you're hoping for a girl! Thanks again!**

**To animeprincess1452: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you, and I hope my update pace wasn't too terrible. I've been suffering from writer's block, as well as keeping busy in my college classes. College can be so frustrating.**

**To Wala: Thank you! And what a great way of putting that about Trunks, for you are absolutely right! The worried father in action! We'll just have to see how he does later on. And to answer your question, Demi's other half is Demon (extremely long story that is better than it sounds, believe me!) Thanks! #waves# Come again!**

**Here is the chapter, then!**

Bulma, Chain, and Goten quickly entered the sitting area right outside the delivery room they'd been directed to. Surrounding them were husbands, grandparents, and siblings, all waiting for their new family members to arrive, hence creating even more of an apprehensive impression in the room.

Bulma gazed over to one of the calmer rooms in curiosity, and at that moment, Vegeta walked out, looking very aggravated and slightly contemplative. He grunted when he caught sight of the trio that looked at him expectantly.

"How's she doing?" Bulma asked, clearly in anticipation for a reply and clutching a pastel blue baby blanket and tiny dog plushy in her hands.

"Go and see..." He headed over to an empty row of seats while his wife dragged Chain and Goten along into the room.

The latter protested uncertainly, "Can't I just stay out here, please?" He wasn't as excited as they were to call on a woman having...ahem, contractions.

"What, you can't go in to say 'Hello' to your two friends?" Bulma snapped.

Unwillingly and mutely, he followed them into the delivery room where a midwife met them. "Family?" she whispered, and browsed at the name tags they'd filled out and put on at the hospital desk.

Bulma nodded. "We're here to check on Demi Briefs..."

"Okay, she's over here, but please try to keep a little quiet. She's really stressed," she told them, placing a finger lightly on her lips. She turned to take them to the bed nearby.

Demi, changed into a light blue hospital gown, was leaning into the white pillows, breathing like mad and sweating good-sized beads while allowing her husband to hold her hand steadily.

Trunks was apparently perturbed and uneasy, sweating almost as much as Demi while using his free hand to run his fingers comfortingly through her hair. He gazed up at the others as they approached hesitantly.

They all stared tentatively at the anxious pair. Goten was dumbfounded; never had he seen his best friend so frustrated and fearful. As for Chain, she was quite scared, and held onto her mother's hand in nervousness.

After a while, Bulma slowly set the blanket and toy over on the white table next to the bed, and they all left the room to return to the sitting area, where Bra had arrived and had taken a seat beside Vegeta.

"Well?" she wondered.

"She's having a bit of a time, I think," her mother answered, and released Chain's hand to let her jump up into one of the seats.

About half an hour later, Gohan, Videl, and Pan came through the doors and promptly approached them, each one looking somewhat excited.

"Guys, you actually came?" Goten wondered from where he sat next to Bra.

"Yes we did," his niece answered almost crossly. "Bra called and told us, so we wanted to be here. How are they?"

Bulma responded, "Okay...if you can say that."

Soon after, Goku and Chi-Chi arrived, and the latter eagerly inquired about the expecting couple, receiving an answer similar to what the others had. She sighed half-disappointedly before setting herself in one of the seats beside her husband.

"So, how long can this sort of thing take?" Pan asked her mother.

"Depends," Videl told her simply.

Several minutes later, Demi's doctor came out of the room and caught everyone's attention. "Excuse me; are you two Bulma and Vegeta Briefs?"

"That's us."

"Demi would like to see you," he said, and turned to take them into the room.

Bulma firmly grabbed Vegeta's (who was somewhat annoyed) hand, dragging him along, leaving the others behind in a type of tensed silence.

Demi was seated up straight in the bed, drinking a medium-sized cup of water, her eyes dull and her breathing prolonged into heaving sighs. Trunks still held onto one of her hands as she took infrequent gulps of her drink.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm still pretty sore..." she moaned faintly.

"I know, honey..."

They both looked up when they noticed the approaching figures of their mother and father(-in-law). Bulma and Vegeta couldn't help but notice the manner in which Demi appeared to be taking a break, so to speak.

"Hi, guys. How are you feeling now, are you okay? What's going on? You know some of the others have shown up."

Trunks blinked. "Oh, yeah..."

"I slowed down," Demi finally told them, and set her empty cup aside on the bedside table.

"The doctor says that technically she's still in labor, but the baby's decided to slow down, now," her husband explained.

"Oh...So, have you any idea as to how long it might be delayed?" Bulma asked, holding her hands firmly together.

"Not really...By the way, I guess, thanks for..." He lightly motioned to the gifts she'd brought earlier.

"You're welcome. I picked those up out in the hospital...Well, we'll let you two have some time to slow down..." With that, the grandparents-to-be exited the delivery room and rejoined their family and friends, who all gazed up in anticipation.

Bulma notified them of what was going on, and a few frustrated, random moans were heard...

"So how long are they going to be here, then?" a rather saddened Bra inquired.

"It depends on what the baby wants to do..."

As the late evening continued, the friends fell into conversation, each one of them reflecting on what was taking place at this very moment. "Well, Bra," Pan said to her, "are you ready to be an aunt, then?"

"Yeah," she smiled dreamily. "I've been so excited about this for a long time. I'm just so happy that I'll get to have a niece or nephew...I just hope it arrives soon. I really want to see it."

"You'll see it," Goten assured her as he listened in.

But as the night drew on, midnight grew closer, and still the baby wasn't coming; the tired gathering started to long for the comfort of home and their beds...

As for Trunks, he was thinking on too many things at once: Demi was trying to rest, but found it hard because of the pain she was in; the baby obviously wasn't coming anytime soon, and the families and friends were all just waiting (and in vain). As far as the fretful father knew, he and Demi might be here for an exceedingly long time.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt it would be best if everyone headed back home, thus he politely asked the midwife (whose intention it was, anyway, after being informed by the doctor) to let everyone know that they would be here overnight...

**Well, I finally got it done! I hope you all liked it, so please let me know what you think, and review!**


	14. How Long a Wait

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**My sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really am thankful for your supportive feedback, and want to give you the greatest of appreciation! My hat's off to animeprincess1452, Spring Rain of Harusame, Ladii Chocolate, and Trugeta! You guys are awesome!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you very much! I'm so glad that you liked it! And Demi is going through a rough time, as you'll find out. Also, I believe it's only natural for everyone to be excited about the little one, but we'll just see how it really goes...**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: Thank you! And in answer to your question, no, I wasn't stalling for time. That I had planned out and worked quite hard on. But I understand that you've been left in suspense, and you're eager to see how everything works out! Thank you for your encouragement!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Hello again! That's okay that you couldn't review the last chapter, although I am glad to hear from you again! Congratulations on getting such a good grade in your Honors Algebra, for that is really something to be proud of! Anyway, I'm happy that you're excited to see what the baby's gender is, and I hope you like how it turns out! Thank you!**

**To Trugeta: Thank you for those compliments, I appreciate them very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and how everything proceeds, for you know that it is always my intention to please! And as for leaving everything in suspense goes, I do that partly to motivate myself. I find that personally it promotes me to continue with my writing. Thank you!**

**I hope you all like this chapter, then, for I know I enjoyed working on it!**

Trunks remained by Demi's side as she still lay in the hospital bed, glancing every now and then at his wristwatch. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, and the edgy father-to-be was becoming more concerned and weary. Who would have thought that it was even possible to be concerned and weary at the same time...?

Somehow Demi had managed to fall into a sort of half-sleep; her pale, sweaty face displayed a captured expression of frustration, soreness, and exhaustion as well as temporary relief. Arms sitting limply at her sides, mouth slightly open, and breathing softly, she looked as if she was taking a much-needed break.

Trunks was glad that his family and friends had gone home, at least, as they had so been advised. It probably would have only added more stress to his thoughts, knowing they were waiting for something that was not going to happen anytime soon.

He looked up when he saw Demi stir uneasily, obviously troubled by the ever-present sensation inside of her. At the rate things were going, he began to doubt that the baby would even be here by next evening.

A short while after it had turned one in the morning, the doctor returned to check on Demi and see if she was progressing any. As Trunks was soon informed (and much to his dismay, at that), she was not...

It was about half an hour later, and Trunks' still-tired wife 'woke up' from her half-sleeping state, moaning faintly, but enough to cause him to turn worriedly toward her. "What is it?"

She weakly reached a hand out to him, fumbling for his arm, until she snatched his jacket sleeve and clenched it tightly. "Help me up..."

"What?"

"I...have to sit up..." She held onto him securely and positioned herself upright against her pillows, being sure to keep one supportive hand under her rotund stomach.

Trunks did as his wife requested, helping her to sit up as he put a hand on her shoulder and picked her up. She finally seemed to feel somewhat more at ease in her new position, and sighed with a deep, cleansing breath.

"How are you feeling?"

She shook her head weakly before closing her eyes again, hoping to fall asleep...

. . . . . .

**Nearly 32 hours later...**

Demi lay on her side, head sunk deep into her pillow (which was surprising, as it happened to be one of those shallow hospital pillows) and arms hanging loosely at her sides. Her eyes were now dull, and clearly reflected her drained and enervated mood with half-closed lids and a swollen appearance.

She was going through quite an experience, as well; for one, her back was aching like it never had before in her life, and this she found extremely hard to ignore.

Of course, they had been rather bothered by the endless calls (not to mention visits) from several of their friends...and family. It seemed that Bulma and Bra were very eager to know whether the new addition to the Briefs family had arrived yet, but every time they inquired they received the same, rather upsetting answer: 'No.' Needless to say that this left grandmother- and aunt-to-be downhearted...

As for Trunks, it was...oh...nerve-racking, so to speak, every time he had to go out for something. Both he and Demi still had to eat, hence this required for him to bring back food. Demi had also requested for her anxious husband to retrieve some of her belongings, primarily her nightgown and blanket. Although she would not admit the reason why to him, inwardly she felt she would be more comfortable with her personal belongings nearby, as she was yearning for home.

Trunks kept his eyes closed in tiredness, hoping to let his heavy eyelids have a rest, when suddenly he heard more breathing, and was quickly brought out of his drowsy state.

Demi started to breathe rhythmically through her nose, chest rising and falling with each intake, trying to remain calm. However, she eventually found this to be no easy task as the pain expanded inside of her, and she had to grab her nervous husband by the hand and hold on for dear life.

"Get him...Get...the doctor..." Her breathing pace quickened and she started to shift agitatedly.

"Okay, I'm going to get the doctor! I'm going! I think, I mean, I got to go, I mean, Demi, you got to let my hand go!" He tried to break free from her stiff grip, until finally he managed to jerk away and rush toward the present midwife. "Contractions!"

. . . . . .

**1 hour later...**

Demi was breathing like crazy now, sweating large beads and by no means feeling better than before. Trunks kept her hand within his, massaging it gently as he endeavored to soothe her.

The doctor continued to closely monitor her while the midwife encouraged her to keep breathing. **'But really,'** Trunks thought, **'if she keeps breathing like this, she's going to use up all the oxygen in the room.'**

"It looks like the baby's getting ready to come. Start preparing yourselves," the doctor said, and at this remark, Demi straightened and breathed deeper, while Trunks began biting his nails frantically...

. . . . . .

**3 hours later...**

"Push 'em out! Push 'em out! You can do it! You can do it!" Trunks tried to support Demi as much as possible, though perhaps he was going a little overboard with his cheering... "Push 'em out! Push 'em out! Push! Push!"

Said wife, however, was far too focused on what was currently happening to think that the encouragement might seem a bit ridiculous; quite the opposite, for to her the sound of her husband's voice and the knowledge that he was right there for her eased her conscience greatly, and she tightened her hold on his arm.

The doctor and midwife, too, continued telling her to push as they monitored the writhing woman closer than ever.

Demi, sweating profusely, constricted her rather possessive grip on his arm (which caused Trunks to flinch as he immediately felt a lack of blood-flow to his hand), and moaned loudly.

Finally, after several long and agonizing minutes, Demi grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward, and yelled loudly in his face. "I want this baby cut out of me right now!"

He cringed visibly as his sensitive eardrums started to ring. "Demi...!" He attempted to pry her hands loose from his shirt, when his attention was promptly turned by the one statement he'd been waiting for.

"Alright, here it comes," the doctor spoke up against the horrid groans emanating from the laboring woman's lungs.

And, only a few minutes later, a frail cry was heard, followed by a quick snip, and Trunks thought he was going to faint...

**There you have it! Chapter finished, and I truly hope that you all liked it, for I worked very hard on this one in planning everything out and making sure that it worked well. Please review!**


	15. Mom and Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**My sincere and appreciative thanks to all readers and even bigger thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your encouraging feedback is always something that I look forward to and value, so here are my thanks to Trugeta, Spring Rain of Harusame, and animeprincess1452! You're all magnificent!**

**To Trugeta: Is it that bad for me to leave everything on a suspenseful note? It's like I said, I do this to encourage me! I don't like having to put my readers in suspense! #sees that fingers are crossed# Anyway, glad that you've been looking forward to finding out if the baby's a boy or girl! Thank you!**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: Yessirree! The little one is surely going to grow to be proud of his/her heritage, just as the others did. And I'm so glad that you liked the chapter; that makes me feel so good about my hard work! Well, here you go, you can finally find out about the baby! Thank you!**

**To animeprincess1452: So glad you enjoyed the chapter! It makes me so happy! Yes, it would seem that Trunks is going through quite a time, too. Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!**

**I hope you all like everything, then!**

Although somewhat unwilling to stray from his wife's side, Trunks knew that, as the new father, it was more than expected of him to at least tell his parents of the recent news. He made his way over to the telephone on the wall, where he promptly picked it up off the hook and started to dial for his parents'.

After several rings, Bulma answered on the other line, sounding quite sleepy on this early Saturday morning. "Hello..."

"Hey, Mom, you might want to get over here pretty soon."

At hearing the manner in which his last statement had been spoken, she was immediately awakened from her drowsy state, and her tone almost immediately rose. "What? What is it, Trunks? Has something gone wrong?"

"No, but I just thought that you might want to meet your new grandchild."

**'My new grandchild?'** "My...?" Trunks suddenly heard an overjoyed shriek on the other end of the line, which caused him to hold the phone out at arm's length (he'd already had his share of loud shrieks, thank you). "We'll be right there, Trunks! Thanks for calling!"

He couldn't even utter a 'You're welcome,' so he found out when he quickly realized that Bulma had already hung up on him.

At that, he headed back to the seat beside Demi's bed, who was holding their young newborn closely in such a tender, possessive manner. And she had every right to be possessive, at that, for she was the one who had worked so hard to bring the little one into the world. Thirty-six hours in labor!

Her once silky, midnight-purple hair was now oily and all in tangles, rather adding to her shattered appearance. She had taken advantage of this finally quiet moment by catching up on her sleep while simultaneously giving the baby a chance to nap.

The young infant rested its head on Mother's chest, tiny fingers curled into a ball and arms tucked cozily beneath the blanket Bulma had brought earlier. Trunks simply could not believe that this small, pink, wrinkly baby was his own, that he was the father of this newborn. He grinned, and then yawned loudly before shutting his heavy eyelids in weariness, feeling sleepier than he could ever remember...

It was a while later that Bulma, Vegeta, and Chain arrived, each one eager to finally be introduced to the newest addition to the family (although the Royal Saiyan was not about to let this show). They approached the exhausted trio with respectful quietness, and Bulma whispered, "Hi, guys. Well, where's my grandbaby?"

Chain pushed her way in front of Bulma and stood on tiptoe, hoping to catch a curious glimpse of her nephew or niece, when she saw the little bundle in its mother's arms. "Is that it?" she asked softly.

As nobody answered, an uncertain silence filled the room, and, at last, a heavily sleeping Demi opened her tired eyes to gaze over at familiar faces. She kept her infant close to her chest as Trunks caringly helped her to sit up against her pillows.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired gently.

She hung her head in obvious exhaustion, and sighed faintly. "...Tired..." she whispered.

Bulma then saw the small bundle stir, apparently somewhat agitated as it sensed the new people within the room. It clung closer to its mother, hiding its tiny face behind little arms and whimpering.

After a couple of hushed minutes, everyone turned their heads toward the door when Bra and Goten came through, the former clearly quite thrilled at the news that her brother's child was finally born. She rushed over to the small gathering, and then halted the moment she noticed the baby.

Sensing other strange people, it started whimpering more audibly, and Trunks offered to take it so as to allow Demi to relax. He picked the little one up, cradling it carefully in his arms, and both Bulma and Bra smiled.

"So, Mom, what do you think of your grandson?"

She wiped a joyful tear away before looking back up. "I think I want to hold him, that's what. Give him here." Trunks handed him to her, and Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"Grandson?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "So, it is a boy, then?"

Trunks nodded.

Vegeta grunted and turned his back on the others, then, being sure that they were paying no attention, smirked. **'Yes!'**

After Bulma had held him for a while and let Chain take a closer look at her nephew, Bra insisted on having her turn to hold him. Like Bulma, she just couldn't help but smile at the sight of a sleepy yawn. "Oh, he is so cute! So, 'Dad,' you got a name for him or what?"

"Yes. We've decided to call him Trainer."

"Trainer Briefs," Goten muttered, and then nodded in approval.

"You know, 'Grandfather' still hasn't held Trainer," Bra said, and turned to Vegeta, whose eyes immediately widened when he found that she'd already shoved the Saiyan baby into his arms.

He tensed when he saw that Trainer looked like he was ready to cry; his little eyes couldn't be shut tighter as he scowled. Suddenly, his upset expression turned into a tiny yawn and he settled back comfortably in the Saiyan Prince's arms.

The others stared in stunned silence, each of them at a loss for words, and Bulma was the only one to recognize the subtle, nearly too-small-to-see smile...

Finally, Demi spoke up. "Well, I think he needs to take his nap, now..." she told them in a (even for her) low, raspy tone.

Trunks took his son back and handed him to Demi, and everyone said their goodbyes before the visitors finally left them to take that desperately needed nap...

**And there it is! I hope you all liked the chapter! This one took me about three days to write, believe it or not, and that was a long three days...Let me know what you all think and please review!**


	16. Welcome Home, Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**And now for my truly appreciative thanks to all reviewers, for you know that you all keep me so motivated and really do make my day! So I would like to give my great thanks to Kaimara, animeprincess1452, Ladii Chocolate, Trugeta, and takeshifukushida! You are all absolutely fantastic!**

**To Kaimara: Yes, it is a young boy! Isn't it nice? I'm very glad that you appreciate the name, for it took me months to come up with it. And don't worry, it's not the end! There are quite a few chapters to come, as a matter of fact! Thank you!**

**To animeprincess1452: Actually, the name is Trainer, as in 'One who trains in fighting,' for his parents do have high expectations for him. But I am still very glad that you like it, and even more glad that I got your good opinion, for it is my intention to please all readers! Thank you very much, you made me so happy!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: I'm so happy that you liked the chapter! It really makes me very glad to know that those days of hard work paid off to get your great review! And don't worry about Goten and Bra, you will see! Thank you!**

**To Trugeta: Yes, it certainly is a boy! And thank you, glad the chapter got your good opinion! I do hope you like this chapter, too, then! Enjoy!**

**To takeshifukushida: Thanks so much for that compliment, it's really great of you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and hope that this chapter meets with your approval! That's cool that you enjoy stories such as this, too. Thank you! #waves# Come again!**

**And now for the chapter! Read on!**

Several days later, and the doctor had finally consented for Trunks, Demi, and their son to return home, which didn't fail to make the new mother and father quite glad (and thankful). Four days recuperating and seeing friends in the hospital were enough for Demi, and they were obviously more than enough for her husband.

At last, they were able to return to the familiar setting of home, which comforted and relieved them greatly. They entered through the front door, Trunks towing a sleepy Trainer in his car-seat/carrier while Demi followed suit.

She glanced around in the foyer as she took her white jacket off and hung it on the nearby coat-rack, noting at how everything looked very nice. For the past few days, Trunks had spent some hours in thoughtfully straightening everything up for Demi, and he was quite satisfied to see the subtly pleased expression on her face.

First thing after Trunks set Trainer down, Demi knelt before the car-seat/carrier and began to take off the security straps. Even he was slightly surprised as to the relationship between his wife and her baby; this woman who had once been so hard apparently had no quandaries in freely showing affection to her little one. "Hey, there, honey. You ready to see your house?" She picked him up carefully and smiled. "Come here, sweetie. You're my handsome boy..."

"I thought I was your handsome boy," Trunks joked, only to receive a playful punch in the chest.

They headed upstairs to the second level where the bedrooms were located, and first thing Demi went to Trainer's now completely furnished room to help him get used to the new environment. Holding him close with one hand placed on the back of his little head, she took a seat in the rocking chair – the very one she'd rested in at the experience of her first energy-drop – and allowed him to acclimatize to his new surroundings with the consoling knowledge that Mother was there.

Trunks slowly entered the doorway and watched them for a minute; they both looked so content, and such a scene was enough to make anyone feel soft. However, it didn't take long for Trainer to ruin the mood, as he started to whimper once more.

"What is it, sweetie? Are you hungry?" Demi muttered, and Trunks left to give her a sense of privacy while she nursed her 'sweetie.'

Sometime later that evening, Trunks found the time to relax in the living room, lost in an interesting science article Bulma had recommended, when Demi came in from the hallway, holding Trainer caringly. She took a seat at the couch, and, as expected, her husband couldn't help but stare while she cosseted their infant.

She paid such attention to him it was hard to think that she had time for anything else. Trunks didn't mind, though. In fact, he found the sweetness in her manner to be very alluring, and was turned on by it...

It wasn't long before the parents were able to lull Trainer into a sense of sleepiness, and Demi smiled fondly. "I think he's ready to go to bed, dear..."

Trunks nodded and accompanied them downstairs where they went to place Trainer in his crib. Demi planted a doting kiss on his tiny forehead. "Good night, sweetie. Have sweet dreams." She turned to her husband. "You want to say goodnight?"

"Yeah." He took the infant within his strong hands and grinned. "Goodnight, little dude. And please, sleep really long." He set him down in his crib, where he tucked him underneath soft blankets and set a toy next to him, then slipped out with Demi and quietly closed the door behind him.

"You've got to be tired, hon" he told her, and she nodded.

He put an arm around her waist and accompanied her to the bedroom, where they changed into their nightclothes and quickly fell asleep in each other's embrace...

. . . . . .

**Later that night...**

Trunks awoke most uncomfortably to the one sound that was always capable of setting his nerves on edge, and that was the shrill cry of the baby. Trunks, unwilling to rise at this hour of the morning (2.43 to be exact), turned over in his sleep in attempt to ignore his son's cries, placing his hands on the warm, smooth skin of his wife's shoulders.

It was only several minutes later when Mother decided that it was best to check on Trainer, and she slipped out from her husband's possessive embrace to make her way toward the door and down the hall.

Sensing that he no longer had a desirable someone to hold, Trunks groaned and sat up in bed, running his fingers quickly through his hair. He found that the bedroom door was left ajar, and, somewhat reluctantly, he headed out to the lit hall.

There was Demi, walking the floor, whispering soothing words to a whimpering infant and patting him on the back as he hugged her closely. She shot her husband a brief glance, and he joined them.

"What's the matter?" he inquired, and she sighed.

"He's just in a grumpy mood and wants some attention, that's all..."

He placed his hand on Trainer's head. "Are you just grouchy, little dude? Is that your problem? Why don't you give him to me and you go catch up on your sleep, dear?" He held his hands out to receive his son.

"I can stay up for him."

"No, give him here; you've had a long day." He took the little one and cradled him gently in his arms, letting Demi head back to the bedroom to sleep.

"You just like to make trouble for us..." Trunks murmured, and he continued to pace the floors from where his wife had left off.

. . . . . .

**Three months later...**

Trunks, Demi, and Trainer were all in the shopping center, browsing at groceries, as they needed to refill the kitchen cabinets for their Saiyan appetites. For the most part, Trainer was fairly quiet, sitting in his car-seat/carrier and gazing up at passing shoppers and interesting foods while Dad allowed him to play with his car keys, and Mom browsed around for ripe nectarines.

An impatient Trunks tapped his finger on the handle of the cart, a bored expression drawn over his face, when a small clatter on the floor caught his attention. He glanced downward and groaned in aggravation. "Hey, little dude, what'd I tell you? Quit throwing my keys away..." He knelt to retrieve them, and Trainer held his small hands out expectantly.

Trunks sighed, shaking his head. **'Why I let him have his way I know not,'** and he gave the keys to said baby.

Just then, two familiar voices greeted them, and Trunks turned to see Pan and Videl Son with shopping baskets in hand. "Hey, Trunks, how's it going?"

He grinned. "Hi, guys. We haven't seen you two for a while, what's up?"

"Well hello there, Trainer," Videl said, smiling at the infant. "And how are you? Are you helping Mommy and Daddy shop?"

"Wow, he's getting pretty big," Pan commented, and then snapped her head up to look at a smirking Demi.

"Yes, he is," she said, directing her proud smirk at her son. "He's turning into a young man, aren't you?"

Trainer seemed to return the look as he shook Trunks' car keys excitedly at all the attention.

"What a cutie," Videl complimented. "He's beginning to look like his father."

Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she told him, nodding. "He looks a lot like you."

He placed his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jacket, averting his gaze. "Never noticed..."

"Oh, you just wait," she said before she headed off and dragged Pan along with her. "He'll end up to be a spitting image of his father, depend on it..."

After mother and daughter left down the next aisle, Trunks looked up questioningly at Demi. "I don't know...Does he really look like me?"

"I think so," she folded her arms. "He's got your mouth and those handsome little eyes."

Trainer smiled at another one of Mom's grins.

"I just don't think he looks like me," the skeptical father shook his head, keeping up with his wife as she pushed the cart down the next aisle...

**And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please let me know and review!**


	17. Babysitter Wanted

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**Now for my very appreciative and grateful thanks to all reviewers! Your support has really kept me going, and so I would like to propose a toast to animeprincess1452, Trugeta, Spring Rain of Harusame, Ladii Chocolate, and DrAcOmAlFoYiShOt888! You're all so outstanding!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you so very much for those compliments! They really keep my spirits up and make me so glad! I hope I can get your good opinion with this chapter, too! Thanks again!**

**To Trugeta: Well, you are certainly right when it comes to a father's pride in the resemblance between him and his son. But I wouldn't say that he hasn't grasped it yet that he is a father, just that the full responsibility of fatherhood hasn't completely sunk in. But I would agree that he'll get used to it! Thank you!**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear such a compliment! But you do a very good job with your characters, too! Just know that. Well, at present, I would say he looks like Trunks did when he was a baby; I suppose that means he'll resemble him more as he grows. Thank you once again!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Thank you! I like babies myself, especially those that are well-behaved and relatively quiet... :) Thank you! #waves# Do come again!**

**To DrAcOmAlFoYiShOt888: Oh! Good to hear from you again! Thank you, glad you like the story so far! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**And now for the chapter...**

About three months later and it was now early November, and everything was going through the lovely, seasonal changes. As Trunks and Demi did live high up on a mountain, it provided the most wonderful view for this early-winter phase. The vineyard rows on the sides of the mountain had drawn back to a type of preserving elegance, and at night the city lights below provided a romantic sight (at least Bulma thought as much when she would visit).

Bulma called on her son and his family rather frequently and even brought Vegeta and Chain along sometimes. Naturally, she enjoyed spending time with Trainer, and it came as no surprise when she brought him little gifts now and then. Even the proud Prince of Saiyans couldn't fully hide the fact that he held a type of fond regard toward his grandson.

Trunks and Demi were very attentive to their six-month-old. Especially the latter, who loved spending time with him. Trunks could often find Demi fixing lunch in the kitchen or folding clothes in the laundry room, and leaning Trainer securely over her shoulder or balancing him on her hip.

When she wasn't busy, she would read him his baby books or sing him a song. Of course, if anyone but Trunks caught her singing, she would promptly stop, which was a shame. She had a nice singing voice...

But now, with the arrival of early-winter, the mood was beginning to change. Although Trunks and Demi were, to some extent, less observant of the 'wonderful elegance' that had settled over the mountains, they couldn't help but feel that sense of romance, and the busy parents began to yearn for the joy of being lovers again.

It was on a nice quiet evening in front of the lit fireplace – after the baby was sleeping for the night – that Trunks finally brought the subject up. "Hey, Demi, do you want to do something this weekend?"

"Such as...?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do..." he told her, averting his gaze.

She glanced over. "You're the one who asked."

"Yeah, but you deserve something nice, so you can decide what we do."

She remained silent for a while, the apparent look of deep thought reflected in her eyes. Finally, she gazed over at him from her chair, and said, "What day?"

"Saturday?" he shrugged.

"In the evening?"

"If you want..."

Another prolonged moment of silence. "What if we go to that restaurant your mom goes to. You know, the one close to here with that real fancy food?"

She was obviously referring to the Cevarelli Restaurant, a favorite to Bulma and all of Capsule Corporation's employees for dinners and meetings. Naturally, Trunks had eaten at the Cevarelli a couple of times, and, as Demi had so mentioned, it was extremely fancy. Finely prepared food, elegant interior, famous view, strict dress-code, soaring prices...They left out all of the delicate details when one put 'fancy' and 'Cevarelli' in the same paragraph.

Trunks, having only dined there for company conferences, usually looked upon the Cevarelli as a 'business restaurant.' But, realizing that his wife had never dined there herself, he was willing to let her do so. "If that's where you want to go, I can make us a reservation."

"Okay. You do that, and tomorrow I'll try to find someone to baby-sit," she stretched her arms out tiredly and then leaned back in her seat.

"What?" he wondered.

"Sorry, dear, but I'm not planning on leaving Trainer completely alone in the house for a whole evening. Maybe your mom will baby-sit him for us; you know how she likes to spend time with him."

So, next morning, after Trunks had gone to work, she began calling in search of a babysitter. Demi balanced her son on her hip and glanced at the clock, listening into her cordless phone, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end of the ringing line. At last, she heard her mother-in-law's familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Mom..."

"Hello, Demi. What can I do for you?"

She adjusted the phone while Trainer contentedly sucked on the back of his hand. "Trunks and I want to go out this Saturday evening, but we need someone to baby-sit Trainer."

"Oh, I would, dear, you know I would. Unfortunately, Saturday's not a good time for me. I have an important meeting with someone from another company."

Demi simply sighed. "I'll try someone else, then. Bye."

Next she dialed for Gohan's, hoping that one of the Sons might be free this Saturday (no doubt they'd do them this favor, being good friends to her husband). After a few rings, said man of the house answered. "Hello, Gohan Son speaking."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, Demi. Good morning. How are you?"

"Good. Listen, Trunks and I are going out this Saturday evening, and we need someone to watch Trainer while we're gone."

"I see," he replied. "Well, unfortunately, I already told Videl and Pan I'd take them out this Saturday, too. As much as I'd like to help out, I'm afraid this weekend is kind of a bad time..."

"Don't worry about it," she said, rolling her eyes. **'Everyone is so busy...'** "Thanks."

After she quickly hung up, she dialed for yet another residence. Finally, the voice answered. "Hello?"

"Bra..."

The unmistakable deep and feminine tone of her sister-in-law brought a small nod from Bra. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Can you watch Trainer this Saturday evening? Trunks and I were kind of hoping to spend some time together then..."

"Hm..." She glanced at her calendar, trying to remember if she and Goten had made plans for then, only to find that they had not. "Sure, I can watch him. When do I come over?"

"We're going out at seven, so you should probably get here around six-thirty."

"Okay. Anything I need to bring for him?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. Just try to get here at about six-thirty and I'll tell you what he needs. Thank you, too. See you Saturday." She turned the phone off and then held her son up so that he was eyelevel, smiling. "Well, sweetie, it looks like you get to hang out with your Aunt Bra this Saturday. Are you excited?"

Trainer smiled in response to his mom's grin and high-pitched tone before receiving another doting, motherly kiss on the cheek...

. . . . . .

**Saturday evening...**

Trunks stood before the mirror, straightening his tie and the collar of his formal black jacket. As said, this restaurant had a very strict dress-code, but he was not about to complain. He'd promised this evening to Demi, and had every intention of making it nice for her.

After pulling his hair into a ponytail again, he called out for his wife. "Hey, are you almost ready?"

Soon enough, Demi came through from the master closet, wearing a slim black dress with long sleeves and a pair of small, silver hoop earrings. Her hair was styled into a lovely, wavy appearance, and she carried a shawl over her arm, for she would need to wear it once they left.

To Trunks, she looked radiant, even though he knew that she was simply following the dress-code. Forgetting that she could mentally overhear him, he thought, **'She looks fantastic tonight...'**

Demi – having heard his quiet statement as well as being unaccustomed to receiving compliments – blushed, clearing her throat and looking away.

Then, the doorbell caught their attention, and Trunks turned to go out into the hallway. "That's got to be my sister." He pressed the button on the wall to unlock the front gate outside, and soon the entrance door just downstairs opened and Bra stepped inside.

She headed up the carpeted steps and stood before the couple, smiling while she proceeded to remove her black leather jacket. "Hi, guys. You both look very nice." Judging by the rosy hue in her cheeks and nose, it must have been considerably cold outside.

"Hey, Bra," Trunks replied.

"Let me get the baby," Demi said, and left brother and sister so as to retrieve her son from his bedroom.

"So I'm assuming that you're both going to the Cevarelli, otherwise you wouldn't look so fancy. Either that or there's a wedding somewhere and you're hoping to get free food," she joked.

"Funny, but yeah, it would be the former. Demi wants to try the food. And you know about the dress rules there..."

She nodded slowly, and then emphasized her point with a shudder.

Finally, Demi returned, carrying Trainer, who glanced at everyone present. She then handed him to Bra, who held him securely in her arms. Said baby looked up at his aunt with curious eyes, and she silently prayed that he wouldn't start crying.

Demi pulled her thick shawl on. "He should be fine, but if he gets fussy you can read him books or let him play with his toys. When he gets hungry, there's milk in a couple of bottles in the fridge and some baby food. And you should try to put him to sleep at eight-thirty, please."

"Sure thing. How long are you two going to be gone?"

"Probably a couple of hours or so," Trunks told her.

"Okay, well you two have a nice time," she grinned, and waved to them as they went down the stairs and out the front door, leaving her to try and keep order within the household.

**Chapter finished, and you have no idea how long it took me to write this one! It has been a ridiculously busy week. Please be sure to review!**


	18. Where's My Food?

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ.

**I would like to give my most grateful and appreciative thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You know I always value your opinions! So I want to thank animeprincess1452, Spring Rain of Harusame, Trugeta, and Myshel! You're all just marvelous!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you for the compliment! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, Bra is left to look after the little one. Only problem is how much pandemonium he  might be able to cause! Thank you once again!**

**To Spring Rain of Harusame: Oh, yeah, babies certainly can be aggravating when they're in one of their little crying moods. But Bra doesn't really know that much about Trainer's personality, so I think she's in for quite an evening! Thank you!**

**To Trugeta: It was bit of a search, but they did find someone in the end. And I think Bra is in for a bit of a time, for she has very little experience in working around her nephew's schedule, nor does she really know his personality. Thank you!**

**To Myshel: Thank you for all of the reviews! They really made my day, it was a joy to receive all of them! So glad that you like the story, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you! #waves# Come again!**

**Chapter now...**

After having finally arrived, Trunks led his wife into the restaurant by a warm hand, and then proceeded toward the host's desk to ask about their table while she surveyed the ornate surroundings.

The host, a young man wearing a dark suit, stood to attention and faced Trunks with a polite and professional smile. "Good evening, sir. Welcome to the Cevarelli Restaurant. How may I be of service to you this evening?"

Demi, shawl still wrapped around her shoulders, gazed at the setting within the entrance, taking a subtle interest in the large, elegant rug laid out beneath their feet. Also, sitting against the wall was a dark red antique sofa with curved wooden legs, surrounded by lit pine trees that glowed with an appropriately low light. Evidently when Bulma had long ago told them that this was an upscale restaurant, she had not been exaggerating. But classiness was the least of Demi's concerns, for she was here to judge to food, and judge she would...

"We both have a reservation for seven...my wife and I," Trunks told the host, and shot a brief, backwards glance to said woman.

"Yes, sir," he nodded. "May I ask under what name?" He laid out a thin, black and gold folder and opened it up to search for the awaited name.

"Briefs."

The host paused in his search. "Pardon me, but...was that 'Briefs,' sir?"

"Yeah..." he raised an eyebrow.

'Briefs?' As in 'Briefs,' the family to Bulma Briefs, technological genius and famous scientist? The family that always managed to create pandemonium in not only the kitchen but the entire restaurant? The same family that ate more than a starved army in the middle of a cold and barren winter? He glanced from husband to wife, and suddenly noticed the inelegant manner in which Demi stood, arms folded and leaning on one leg.

"Oh, yes," he quickly regained his composure and looked back at the folder. "Alright. Table sixteen. If you will please follow me..."

Even though he managed to retain a professional poise, the host could not help but mentally panic. Every chef, cook, waiter, and waitress already knew that Trunks Briefs had the ability to eat more than thirty starved guests combined. But now, as if their job was not hectic enough, his wife had accompanied him! If she possessed an appetite anywhere near his, the evening would be traumatic...

He led them to a round table-for-two beside the large windows that opened up to the magnificent vista, a beautiful slope covered with clustered pines and blanketed beneath snow. Immediately the couple took their seats, and browsed at the wine menus before them.

"One of our waiters will be with you shortly," the host said, and turned to head to the kitchen and warn everyone as quickly as possible.

.  .  .  .  .  . 

**At the house...**

Trainer had, to his aunt's great delight, remained reasonably quiet since his mother and father left for their evening dinner. **'A romantic evening dinner,'** Bra thought amusedly, and warily told herself never to let Trunks or Demi hear her saying that out loud.

For now, though, everything was peaceful. At present, Bra was seated within one of the chairs in the living room, holding Trainer in her lap while he happily played with one of his toys. She was slightly impressed (not to mention glad) as to how her nephew was so well-behaved.

However, it was not long before Trainer's notorious and hereditary hunger distracted him from his toy. He stared up at Bra with his baby eyes and whimpered in an almost informing manner.

"Oh, are you hungry?" She gathered him up in her arms and headed to the kitchen.

The first place she decided to look was the refrigerator, hoping to find some milk, when she saw a note taped upon the door that read: '_Bra, be sure to warm milk under hot water before feeding Trainer._'

"Huh. Okay." She opened the refrigerator door, grabbed the milk from the lower shelf, and took it to the sink to warm it as she'd been instructed.

With Trainer leaning over her arm and watching curiously, she placed the bottle in the hot running water, all the while glancing back at aforesaid baby. When he realized that she in fact had milk, though, he started to look very impatient. Those widened, slightly watery eyes were more than just a warning to Bra. **'Oh, please no.'**

A few sniffles, and Trainer began whimpering again, causing his anxious aunt to glare at the bottle. **'Come on, hurry it up!'**

.  .  .  .  .  . 

**Back at the restaurant...**

Trunks, after gazing out the window to his left for a while, sighed and gave his wife a fleeting look. She appeared to be somewhat bored, leaning her chin on the back of her hand and avoiding his stare.

Trunks had forgotten just how much of a terrible conversationalist Demi was whenever they went to restaurants. He took a sip from his glass of wine. "You know, you haven't said one word this evening."

She looked up. "Yes I have. I've said 'Yes' a couple times..."

Again, Trunks sighed. Then, after a quiet moment, "So how do you think Bra's doing...?"

"How should I know?"

"I mean, do you think the baby's giving her a hard time?"

"I'm sure she's alive," Demi replied. "Trainer's not that difficult. Anyway, she's got experience, she's been around kids a lot. She took care of your youngest sister."

"True," he nodded. "But still, he is a little demanding."

"All babies are demanding, dear. That description leaves the situation in the dark, it's a little too vague."

"All I mean is that he can get to be..." He tapped his fingers on the table, searching for the right words. "...kind of a pain...?"

"And you would know," she scowled. "I'm the one who stays home with him all day while you're gone to work. Since when do you know just how much of a pain the kid can get to be?"

Trunks put a hand to his forehead. **'Maybe going out to eat wasn't the greatest of ideas. What's taking the food so long, anyway...?'**

Little did he realize that the kitchen had already turned into a madhouse. "Hurry up! We've got nine appetizer orders for the calamari and eleven for minestrone! Plus thirty-five main course orders for our recommended chicken, twelve for the marinara pasta shells, twenty for our manicotti, and fifteen for the angel hair pasta! And don't forget to make those fourteen servings for the side of potatoes!"

Chefs and cooks ran back and forth, trying to keep up with each order, mixing the soup, stirring the marinara sauce, frying the chicken...The more experienced chefs especially sympathized with the newer cooks. They had no idea what was truly in store for them...

.  .  .  .  .  . 

**At the house again...**

Trainer writhed around within his aunt's hold, protesting by delivering little kicks in the air. He had, by now, grown so hungry and impulsive that he'd turned his cries up to top volume, and poor Bra flinched with every scream. "Crying isn't going to make this go any faster, you know!"

She hastily pulled the bottle out from under the water and set a couple of drops on the back of her hand. **'That's it! It's warm! Warm enough!'** "Here!" She shoved the tip into Trainer's mouth, and the deafening howls were promptly silenced.

He placed his hands around the bottle, leaving Auntie to sigh in relief. **'Quiet at last.'** "Well, I hope you're happy, young man. It would kill you to keep it on the down-low while waiting. What an impatient little thing you can be."

The young baby just looked up innocently at her, clutching his bottle and drinking as if nothing had happened at all.

Bra narrowed one of her eyes at the display, wondering as to whether she could actually trust him. That bout of crying wasn't exactly something one could just shrug off, especially if the person put through it happened to be a Saiyan with sensitive hearing. She'd keep an eye on him though, and see if he could behave well for the rest of the evening...

**I finally finished the chapter! And I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know with some feedback! Review!**


	19. Just Sick?

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ.

**Okay! First off, I think I an apology is in order. I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner, really! I've had one of the worst cases of writer's block just recently that no amount of coffee (which I drink almost every time I sit down to write) has been able to cure. So you see just how horrible this has been for me, despite all of my best efforts. But finally some inspiration's hit me again, and now I'm back to work!**

**Now for my truly grateful thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys have no idea how much it means to me to receive those, it always brightens my day! So here are my thanks to Trugeta, Kaimara, animeprincess1452, and Ladii Chocolate! You guys are just fabulous!**

**To Trugeta: It seems only expected for a chef to go to pieces at receiving an order for a Saiyan dinner. And true that, making food for Trunks alone is already a big pain, but add to it Demi and you have utter chaos. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**To Kaimara: True! You'd think that the employees for the restaurant would have been glad at the prospect of receiving a huge order, thus a huge paycheck. However, work is always a nuisance, regardless of how nice the reward is…Thank you very much!**

**To animeprincess1452: Thank you very much for the compliment! It's greatly appreciated! Yes, I would say that the host had a moment of alarm there, what with knowing just how much that Saiyan can eat, even if he doesn't know what a Saiyan is…Thank you once again!**

**To Ladii Chocolate: Thank you so very much for the compliments! They really made my day! Yes, poor Bra…she has no idea just how demanding her nephew can be, though I think it's safe to say that she learned rather quickly. :) Thanks much for reviewing! #waves# Come again!**

_IMPORTANT: Due to that serious case of writer's block (dreadful thing!) the story will not resume from where it left off (sorry, just can't do it). Instead, the babysitting conclusion will be introduced as a flashback later on. Just to clear any confusion, there!_

_IMPORTANT2: This chapter is mainly plot and character development; it was written to set the stage for future events, as well as present new character situations._

**Okay, then. On with the chapter at last!**

Demi sat quietly on the side of her bed, holding her hands together tightly and gazing at the floor of the room in thought. Being a mother for a while now, she was usually accustomed to some type of upsetting noise traveling through the house, but today there was none. Hence the reason such peace seemed rather strange to her…

Earlier today she had kept busy with the regular housework that needed to be done. Of course, she happened to hate housework, but one thing was certain, she loathed a filthy home. And, seeing as how her husband was barely around lately (and since he hardly knew what household tasks were, at that), she was left to grudgingly do them herself.

She'd cleaned the small, dirty kitchen so that it was nearly spotless, a job that was by no means simple as it could barely hold the colossal amounts of food she had to make each morning…

It was only when she got to doing the laundry that Demi noticed an immediate, awkward feeling. She'd been folding a dry towel and scowling to herself (**'Why do I always do the work around here…?'**), when suddenly, a type of nausea entered her stomach.

At first she ignored it, dismissing it simply as nothing. But as the day progressed and late afternoon approached, the queasiness sank deeper, and worsened by the minute.

Her first thought, naturally, was that a few stomach tablets would help, so she headed to the bathroom to retrieve some from a bottle. The tablets did help a bit, but not fully, thus Demi was unable to ignore the bothersome sensation.

Sometime later, she was forced to put all of her duties to a halt, and lie down to ease the frustrating sickness; spreading herself over the couch, she rested her forehead on the soft, supportive arm, breathing deeply while she blinked.

**'Now what's wrong?'** she thought in aggravation, narrowing her eyes.

Then, without warning, she shot up from her position and rushed to the bathroom, putting a hand over her mouth to catch the vomit that splattered into it. It was only then that she began to have her doubts, and concern for something other than her nausea rapidly came to mind.

For the remainder of the afternoon, she paced back and forth fearfully, giving the apparent matter some deep and serious thought. She frantically tried to recall all happenings throughout the past couple of months, wondering whether a one possibility was….well, possible.

She did this until she noticed the lowering sun outside the balcony window, and then decided to rest in her bedroom.

She sat for a long time, staring at the carpet, a sense of patience as well as eagerness settled over her, when the sound of the front door opening and closing made her look up.

Footsteps marched up the wide stairs, coming soon into the hallway, and then a small knock on the bedroom door was heard.

"Yes…" she replied.

It swung open to reveal a short, grinning figure wearing a dark blue training outfit, orange belt, and brown boots; with lavender hair and blue eyes, Haksang Briefs was the spitting image of his father, something that was pointed out quite often by friends. "Hey, Mom," he said as he hung on and leaned from the doorknob. "We're home from training."

"Looks like it."

At that moment, Trainer joined his little brother from behind and waved silently. He, too, was a mini-version of Trunks, though midnight-purple hair proved that he was just as much his mother's as he was his father's son. "What's up?" he asked.

Haksang chimed, "What'cha doin' in here?"

"Contemplating."

The six-year-old raised an eyebrow at her. "What does that mean?"

They glanced up behind them as Trunks entered the doorway, who smiled at his wife as he took off his light, dark blue jacket and set it aside. "Hi, Demi."

"Hello."

"Dad, what does 'comtemplating' mean?" his youngest son inquired.

"You mean 'contemplating?'"

He nodded. "Yeah, Mom says that's what she's doing right now," he threw a thumb over his shoulder, pointing back.

Before Trunks had the opportunity to answer, Trainer had already intervened and gave Haksang his own definition. "In this case, bro, it means she's alone in her room and doesn't want to be bothered. By you," he added, pointing a finger accusingly at the other to where he nearly touched the tip of his nose.

"You too," he retorted, and aimed a finger, as well.

What followed was an intense glaring contest between the two brothers, accompanied by a harsh silence that warned Trunks of what might ensue if he failed to step in. "Hey, guys, calm down. I don't want you two to end up fighting."

"Mom, can you make us something to eat?" They turned quickly to aforesaid woman, lowering their arms and grinning goofily at her.

"Not now. There's something I need to tell your father."

"Why don't you go ahead and help yourselves so your mom and I can talk?" Trunks suggested, and they did just that.

Trunks closed the bedroom door behind him and took a seat on the edge of the bed beside his wife, staring at her. "What is it you want to tell me, hon?"

Demi closed her eyes softly and sighed, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "I…think…" she started, and then trailed off.

Trunks glanced over to his nightstand uncertainly, wondering what could possibly be so hard to say that Demi had to search for the right words.

Finally, she said, "…I think we might need to make room for another baby."

**And there you have it! Don't mind the length, as said many times before, I only make the chapters as long as they need to be! Plus I figure it's better if stop there, this way I have plenty of thoughts for the start of the next chapter! Anyway, I hope you'll all forgive me for the terribly late update! Please review, too!**

**By the way, I just thought I should mention: today is the 7th of December, my birthday! It'd be very nice to get some gifts from my readers. As reviews, of course!**


End file.
